Warrior Princess of Eve Twilight saga linked
by JordanVDM
Summary: Agirl with supernatural gifts find her true love in the form of Jacob Black. She already knows he's a werewolf, but what happens as he finds out about her terrifying past,watches her kill people to save her own life, and finds out she is part Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I hadn't even seen the house that my parents had decided they wanted to move in to. I don't care what it looks like, as long as it has all the necessary rooms and it is clean. That's all I really care about. What is a more pressing matter for me though; is whether there is a reasonably good dance studio around, and whether there is a skate park. I had made sure my mother had kept those two things in mind when choosing our latest house to live in.

I am definitely going to miss the city. I had lived in New York before moving here, and California before that. Forks, Washington, is a small town. I would call it a village. But apparently villages are even smaller! I can't even begin to imagine a place smaller than Forks.

I am joining Forks High, the only high school that exists in Forks. Before in Cali and in New York, I had gone to the best grammar schools, two years ago, I had to skip two grades of schooling and join one of the many classes, with students two years older than I was at the time. I am abnormally clever for my age. I learn things very easily. I'm not just talking about being your average geek, because I'm really not a geek, but I learn stuff as easy and naturally as breathing.

Most things I know, I wasn't taught. The two grades I skipped, I was never officially taught, but my parents had insisted on asking for me to skip the years, so to prove I could, the head had given me the papers that I would have had to have sat, and I did them just like that, without having learnt any of the stuff on them. The grade I am in now is still too easy, but I hate being the freak two grades above the normal. So, naturally, I refused to skip any more grades.

I can't begin to explain how weird it feels knowing that this morning I was in a New York grammar school and living in a huge city, to now living in this 'town'. I will be okay though, living here, I had chosen to live here. I know earlier I had said I hadn't chosen the house, but I _had_ chosen the town. I had chosen to move here for one reason - and one reason only. _My twin brother_. It's a long story, but let's just say... He died about a year ago. He was literally all that kept me going over the past horrible, terrifying, outrageous year. That year, too, is a long story. But six months after that, part of my life was over; on our birthday, my brother goes and dies, well, in some ways anyway.

My parents had chosen the room that was to be mine. In a small town like this, you wouldn't expect such a large house. This house. My house. It exists on the edge of the town, and it was a relatively large house. My parents, although I don't like to mention it, are rather rich. So with the money comes the advantage of more privacy, not that I will get much here in Forks, I'm sure, and as much room as you need; and with the amount of things we own, we need _a lot_ of space.

I'm not even sure what my parent's jobs are. I know that my mother stopped working a couple of years ago; she quit her job because she didn't like her boss, and never bothered getting a new job. My dad does something that involves him going to a lot of meetings and wearing suits. Their jobs have never interested me, and neither has the amount of money they earn. It sounds stupid doesn't it? The rich girl who doesn't want the money. Money is one thing that I really don't care about, and I care about _everything_. I am a very 'green' person. An animal lover. I don't eat animals. I care about people, like they are the most important thing in the word, and I have taken many trips in my summers to places in Africa to help build wells, and schools and hospitals, using my own money. Well when I say my own, I mean the money my parents gave me. I really dislike being rich, so I spend the money my parents earn on things that are actually important.

I dance, a lot. Dancing is the main thing that takes up my spare time. Dancing and skating. I do three types of skating: blades, BMX and board. No ice just ramps and concrete. If you're ever looking for me, that is where I'll be: a dance studio or the skate park. My spare time also used to consist of learning musical instruments, but like I said, I learn things too easily, and learning to play musical instruments soon bored me.

Since Aaron died, I haven't really played any of the instruments. I have a grand piano, keyboard, flute, violin, a large drum kit, and all types of guitars, a clarinet, a cello and a harp. I can play all of them perfectly. When I got bored of one, I just moved onto the next instrument I decided would be fun to learn. I only ever had lessons for the piano, and Aaron had taught me the guitar. One of the reasons I find learning so easy is because I can watch someone do something and then I can automatically do it too.

We have a room that is meant to be a bedroom specifically for my instruments. It is next door to my new bedroom, and is really big. I guess for all of those instruments, it would have to be, because on top of the instruments, there are amps, microphones, the cases, the cleaning products, the stools or chairs, and floor space to walk between the instruments. My bedroom and the instrument room run the length of the front of the house. Both rooms have little balconies, not that we really need them because it's forever raining here.

My room is now painted with one black wall that has multi-colour paint splattered all over it. The other three walls, are three different colours of the paint splatters; bright green, bright orange and –even though I hate the colour- bright pink. I have my double bed in one corner. My huge built in closet, which runs the full length of one wall and is now painted bright green, is opposite my bed. I have a desk against the bright pink wall, and that's about it in my newly acquired room.

Unpacking was simple for me. I don't own all those girly objects that you would expect to find in a room owned by someone like me. Everything pretty much lives in the closet. I had to unpack the instrument room too, which took all of about 10 minutes. After, I just did some painting – something I do a lot to calm me down when I'm starting to get annoyed – I'm apparently a good artist. Most of the stuff I do is to get my emotions out, and no one sees it.

I don't know how I'm going to last here in Forks, without going completely mad. There are so few shops that I could scream. My parents swore there was a good dance studio here, but by Sunday morning, I still hadn't found it. I had been at the skate park all weekend, as I had nothing else to do. I was walking around Forks on Saturday, and found that there was a gymnasium here. If my parents have confused gymnastics with dance, I might scream. Gymnastics is part of my past now, I don't want to go back to that yet. I have good reasons, believe me.

Okay, so I'm absolutely dreading tomorrow. Monday morning. A new school. I am going to be the freak from the city. That's if I'm not a big enough freak already. I have these gifts. I don't know how I have them, but they're real all right. I can get into peoples heads, hear their thoughts, look at their memories, that kind of thing. I don't like to though, because I think people's thoughts and memories are private. I _would _think that though, after everything I've been through in the past two years.

I can also jump places. Its like I can be in one place and as quick as blinking I can be in another place, as long as I know what that place looks like. I guess at least I know that the film "Jumper" was real and not just a story. I can 'sense' things too. It's kind of strange actually. I can sense exactly when it's going to rain, or when my phone is going to ring. I can sense what people are. You would be surprised how many 'humans' there are out there. People like me don't exist, but mythical creatures do. It sounds stupid, I know. I couldn't believe it at first either, but I met them, and I have no choice about believing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

School on Monday wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. People did stare at me; that's another thing I can sense too. People, and what they're doing. I didn't go into many people's heads either. But I did want to know what people were thinking about me, the temptation to look overtook me, and so when no one was looking at my abnormally bright green eyes, I had a look into people's thoughts. Most of the guys thought I was hot, and most of the girls hated the attention I was getting from the guys. When I'm in people's heads, my eyes change; the pupils shrink to the size of a pinprick, so all you can see are my green irises. This only happens when I go into other peoples heads, it doesn't happen when I use my other gifts, which I find kind of strange, but I guess there has to be a consequence to everything abnormal about me.

Okay, so the people here aren't any different from the people in the city in that way. I guess I just disliked them because of the gossiping, and the fact that everyone knows everyone, and there's no privacy at all. That is one thing I _do_ _need._ My privacy. People pretty much wanted my life story, and that is one thing I'm _not_ just dishing out to anyone who wants to hear it. It's personal, and private. It's devastating.

I finally found the dance studio after school too, I went in there and asked to join, I had to explain that I was in performers or A Squad for just about everything, and then I had to tell them which classes I wanted to take, which was a bit more difficult. I take, or took; cheerleading, ballet, disco, modern jazz, free style, break, Latin and ballroom and street.

It's a lot I know. But I have a passion for dance.

They had said that I could start next week. Which is good, because it will give me time to settle in at school first and get used the homework load.

I went to the skate park instead of going home. I'd just gotten out of my yellow mini and onto the ramps, when I saw him, stood there watching me. He hadn't been here in the two days that I had. Everyone else had been here, and they all knew I was good by now, but _he _didn't. He was watching me intently. Like there was nothing better to do, nothing he wanted more to do, than watch me. He looked confused at my presence; it was when he saw that I was stood on a board that his face showed understanding, but even more confusion. So I did my 'thing', showing off a little bit, just so that he wouldn't bother me with any stupid remarks at the fact that I'm a girl.

I didn't talk to him - the people of Forks really aren't to my liking - though it seemed kind of obvious that he didn't come from around here. He just watched me all night, except obviously when he was up. But even then I felt him watch me. Study me. Like I was the only thing the world consisted of. It was strange. He wasn't ogling at me like everyone else had today, he was just interested, and baffled by talent. You really wouldn't expect to find a girl that looks like me at a skate park, that's for sure.

Tuesday morning. Another day in the world of rain. Did it ever stop raining here?

I got up early. Very early. At about five in the morning. So I got ready for school just like any other morning, as I knew there was no chance that I would fall back to sleep. But once I was ready it was only six AM.

I had pulled on a normal pair of jeans, a black spaghetti strap top, and a red low V-neck jumper, with three quarter sleeves. I stepped into my pair of black and bright green Vans and was bored. My hair hung long over my back, straight and blonde.

I was bored. I had no schoolwork to do.

'What can I do?' I asked myself. My parents had only just got up. So I figured I'd go to the skate park, and as no one would be there, I could jump there.

I jumped behind a tree and outside the view of anyone who could be there that I wasn't expecting. Lucky I had, because there was someone there. The one person who had bugged me so much last night, was sat on his BMX in the middle of the park, staring idly into space. I thought he had seen me appear for a second, but his eyes seemed too distant for him to be looking at me.

I walked out from behind the tree with my board in hand. He noticed me then, pulling himself back into reality. I saw his eyes; for a second they were angry at being interrupted from his thoughts, but then he saw me. He realized it was me, and another look came into his eyes, onto his face, seeming to light him up completely. I ignored him; I didn't feel comfortable knowing he was looking at me. I stepped over the low, knee-high metal barrier that was cornering the skate park off from the rest of the huge park – I was pretty much right in front of him now.

I stepped onto my board, and was just about to skate off, to gain speed to get to the top of one of the ramps when something in his expression caught my eye. I know I said I was ignoring him, but I couldn't, there is something about him that I can't explain, something that is making me long for him.

I looked at him. He was watching me. I felt confusion fill my face, and as it did, he smiled. That took me by surprise. I turned to look behind me, sure that he must be looking over my shoulder at someone. There were a group of boys or guys there, watching him. They hadn't been there before, but they were definitely there now.

He laughed quietly as I turned my head back to him. It seemed like he was laughing at me, but he couldn't be. Could he? His friends were stood behind me; he had to be laughing at them, something that they had done behind my back maybe.

I just ignored it and started to skate away. I took a trip around the inside of the skate park to gain my speed, and just as I was about to turn to start towards the ramps, he was in front of me.

If it were in slow motion, what you would have seen was me; bending down and grabbing hold of my board. Then I flipped into the air, with the board still in my hand. A couple of twists in the air and I landed back on my feet gently, knee's bent, just like I used to do in the gym a million times in a row. I had landed right in front of him, a little too close. I straightened myself out and took a step back whilst he just looked at me awed, shocked and amazed.

"What the hell were you thinking? I asked obviously annoyed. "Did you want me to go flying into you, do you have some sort of death wish, or do you just stand in people's way as some sort of game?!" I fumed.

He looked even more shocked by my outburst than I would have thought. I just stood there and looked at him, waiting patiently for an answer. "Sorry…" he almost whispered. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you can say that again." The anger had vanished from me the instant I heard his voice. Something I had been waiting for since last night. I took a deep breath. "Did you want something, or were you just planning to let me crush you?" I asked with a more kind voice this time.

He looked shocked again at the change in my voice, but kept his cool. "Well… I just wanted to say that I was watching you last night. You're really good you know".

"Ummm… thanks I guess".

"Right, it's not like you haven't heard that before…" He trailed off.

I smiled warmly at him. There was something about him that I loved, and I didn't even know him. But just like everyone else, I didn't trust him. There is only one person in the whole world that I completely trust, only one person in the world that I think I'll ever completely trust. That one person is my brother.

"I'm Jacob," He said when he realized that I wasn't going to speak. "Jacob Black"

"I'm Zara, Zara Ashton," I replied. That wasn't giving anything away right? Just my name. Jacob smiled then, the biggest smile I had seen in a long time. It was warm, loving, and friendly. I missed that type of smile. It was a true smile. I hadn't seen a true smile in about a year and a half, with everything that happened; true smiles are very hard to come by when you're me.

He could still tell that I wasn't going to say anything, and so he started again, "I take it you just moved here. There were rumors, apparently, that people were moving to Forks. Apparently your parents had come here to have a look around, but they never brought you. People were worried that you'd be one of those weird looking, trouble teens." He smiled again. "I can see that's definitely not true".

"Apparently?" I asked. "You didn't hear the rumors yourself then?" I was curious now, especially as my question changed something in his expression, like he was closing himself up to a memory he didn't want to have.

"No, I had to leave a while ago, I came back on Friday, the day you moved here". I could tell this was all I was going to get from him on that subject now.

I nodded. "I never came here first, you're right," I stopped then, thinking. I looked over to his friends, who were all staring at us, intent. "If your friends have like, dared you to talk to me or something, just don't bother".

He looked so confused; my heart could have melted just by looking at his face. 'What am I thinking?' I asked myself. 'I don't know him. Stop thinking like that'. I told myself. "They haven't said anything about you to me," he almost mumbled. "I just wondered if you wanted to hang out or something. I can tell you're going to be here a lot, and I'm always here a lot. You're new, I just guessed you need friends right?"

"I'm not a good friend for you," I whispered.

His expression was curious then. "How do you mean?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It can't be as bad as some of my secrets," he smiled, his eyes twinkling at me.

"People can't have secrets around me," I whispered again.

He looked shocked and confused by that. "You'd be surprised," he said.

"No, I'm not," I replied. "I'm not a good friend for you, if I where you, I'd stay away from me. If you were even just slightly intelligent, you'd know that too, and take my advice." I looked down at my feet.

I stood there for a second, he hadn't said anything. I looked up at his face. His expression was unreadable. I was just about to take a step, when he inhaled deeper than he should, and I froze. I knew all he was doing was smelling me, making sure I wasn't an enemy. But something about the look in his eyes made me stop, made me unable to look away from his face. I wasn't his enemy, but I was different. I knew that, but he didn't.

He looked over to his friends; they too, were like him. I glanced over, to see them glaring at him, as if he was giving away their secret. I smiled as I turned to face him. He looked deep into my eyes, trying to find something that I wasn't sure was even there. He didn't look away, and his expression was still unreadable.

"What are you?" he whispered, I'm sure more to himself than to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smiled at that. He did want to know, I could sense that. He wanted to know so badly that I almost thought he go to any length to find out. But he wouldn't do that. I could sense that he wouldn't. "I'm just like you," I added, and smiled.

To me I meant, I'm not normal, I'm a freak, I'm some sort of mythical creature, but to him, all he was supposed to think was that I was human, just like he was _supposed_ to be. He looked at me as if he knew there was more to my answer, than just a human, like he knew I was different too. But he didn't. He couldn't.

I smiled then at his curious face. "Goodbye, Jacob Black," I whispered, as I started to walk off past him.

"Wait," he said as he spun around. I turned to look at him. "When will I see you again?" he asked timidly.

"When fate next brings us together," I smiled at my witty response; it was possible of course that fate wouldn't bring us together again. But I could tell that Jacob Black wouldn't let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I spend a lot of my time at the skate park, and the dance studio. It's week two of my living in Forks. School is now bearable. Although I am two grades higher than I should be, people here treated me just like I was their age, which I didn't expect seeing as this is such a small town. I had made friends with some people in my year now a couple of girls - AJ (Alexandra-Jane is her real name), Isla and Maddie. And some guy friends called Bradin, Cory and Jamie. The three girls are dating the three guys, which made it easier for me to be around the guys knowing what they think about me, because that way I know they know. I wouldn't cheat on my friends with them.

When I'm not at school or doing homework, I'm either at the dance studios working my butt off, or at the skate park with Jacob. I had spent at least an hour with Jacob every single day for the past two weeks. I could tell that he wasn't just going to give up on me and let me walk away from him no matter how many times I tried to tell him I'm not good for him. It just made him more interested.

He watches me, like he is now, like he's trying to figure something out. Like he knows I'm keeping my whole life away from him on purpose. Obviously I am, but he doesn't know that for sure.

"Why do you watch me like that?" I asked as we walked around the huge park on our now daily walk.

"You interest me… in a way that no one else has before," he admitted.

I hadn't peeked into Jacobs's brain. I wanted to very badly. But I got the feeling he would know I was there. Stupid I know. But it stopped me; it made me cautious of him. Wary even. "Why?" I asked him.

"Sometimes I'm not sure," he answered thoughtfully. "But then others, when you're talking to me, and then you abruptly stop as if you've said too much, or as if you're scared to tell me the full truth. It makes me wonder about you, what could you possibly be keeping from me?" it wasn't a question he was asking me, it was one he was asking himself. And then he looked at me, as if I might be inclined to tell him right now.

I looked at him for a while contemplating what I should say to that. "I'm not scared to tell you," I whispered, my whisper barely audible. He looked at me confused, I could sense the question, and so I answered it before he asked it. "I don't trust people…" I paused. "And that's all you're getting from me, I'm not explaining".

He smiled, understanding. "That's all I want for now," his voice jubilant yet protective. I sensed that he could sense the horror and dismay behind my secrets. And I also sensed that I would tell him eventually. When I wanted to, and when I trusted him enough to, and I could sense that that day would come, no matter how badly I wished it wouldn't.

He thought for a moment. "You'll tell me one day," He said sure of himself. "I know that you will. I can tell". He looked at me then, smiling. "You know it too… I can't imagine what it would be like now, going a day without seeing you I mean. You've kept me going since I came back, you made it bearable for me to be here, now that she's definitely not mine, I mean." He stopped talking. Obviously he was talking about Bella.

Bella is his best friend. He'd fallen in love with her, and she had with him, but it was too late for them, Bella had already fallen in love with someone else. It was too strong for her to fight, and she didn't want to either. Edward Cullen is one of the most beautiful beings in the world. Just like any other vampire, he has almost paper white skin, purple circles under his eyes, and he is amazingly beautiful, perfect in everyway, except the fact that he has a thirst for human blood. Even if he denies it, just like his family and my brother now, it is still there, and it always will be. Obviously Jacob didn't know that I knew about Edward's secret. He would never tell me either, it would be me who would tell him that I knew. I was sure of that.

I smiled at Jacob; I had known that, I had sensed it. I hadn't ever devoted myself to trying to stitch one person's broken heart back together before. It was a challenge, and I like a challenge. "Jake…" He looked down at me, tearing away from his upsetting thoughts. "You will be okay with them one day you know… You will find the right girl for you, the one girl you won't be able to deny. Either you will find her, or she will find you." I paused for a moment to make sure he was listening to my logic. He was. "Jake… Even if you're not consciously looking for her, you _are_ looking - you always will be looking until you finally find her. Don't give up yet."

I took a deep breath as I finished. "How do you know?" he asked, murmuring.

"I know a lot more than normal people can even begin to believe," I told him. I stopped abruptly. He looked at me, the same look on his face. The look that told me he knew I thought I had said too much. "The problem I have around you is that I feel too comfortable. I say too much too often, I can't keep doing that. But you take me off guard, and it just slips out." I sighed.

"I can see where that could be a problem, I have the same problem myself around you, you know," He smiled at me. "One day…" he promised. And I knew exactly what he meant. One day he would know what I was trying so hard to keep from him. "Soon," He added when he saw my wry face.

I shook my head then. "No Jake, not soon. Not ever." I pleaded.

"How do you expect us to be friends, when it's blatantly obvious that you're keeping something huge from me? I know you don't trust people, Zara I get that, but one day you will trust me, I promise you that."

"Don't promise me something you can't keep Jacob. A promise is one of the most important things to me, you break that, you lose all the trust I have in you," I warned.

"I'm not planning to break my promise," he almost whispered back.

I looked at the ground then. Something else I could sense from Jacob, he never breaks the promises he means to make, the ones that mean something to him. The ones that have a purpose beyond anything he could ever begin to put into words.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't. He could tell I wasn't sure what to say, so he stepped in for me. "You may not completely trust me yet Zara, but whatever you're keeping from me, can't be half as bad as what I'm keeping from you." He said halfheartedly.

"So tell me what you're keeping from me, and I'll let you know whether it's worse." I said playfully.

"Can't do that, against the rules." And he genuinely looked unhappy about that. "You know, there's something about you, they way you say things, it's like sometimes, I think you know more about me than what I have told you." His voice almost a whisper.

I smiled at him, not in alarm. That's also where I say too much. "You'd be surprised at what I know." I said calmly, but not looking at his face.

"Maybe," he said. "We'll have to see about that won't we?"

"I guess we will." I said, but my tone was serious, and he caught on. "I have to go," I said abruptly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow". I smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. Our first ever hug.

I shouldn't feel as happy about it as I do. His arms wrapped tightly around me. Not too low or too high up my back. In a place that I knew nothing was going to happen to me. But at that second, the moment I thought I was safe with him; his hand slipped a little bit. I know it sounds stupid. He didn't know. But my top had been pulled up as I reached up to hug him, and so Jacobs hand now rested upon my bare skin in which one of my many scars were visible.

The second he touched it I froze, as still as a statue. Shocked in horror, whilst remembering how _he_ (not Jacob) had given me those scars. Jacob noticed my unreal stillness. "Is something wrong?" He breathed in my ear.

"Jake… can you move your hand?" I asked. He could hear the fear in my voice, it was clear.

He felt him look down; he saw the scars then; and instantly moved the hand which covered one of them. "Sorry." He mumbled in my ear, and he pulled me tighter into his chest.

I thought I was about to break down right there and then and cry. I was close. I knew that, and Jacob could sense it too. I tried to pull myself together. I whispered back in his ear, "I'm broken Jacob, forget me."

"I'll never forget you," He said back, stronger this time. "You're helping me heal slowly. I hope I can do the same for you."

"It's different for me." I was still whispering.

"How - …" He cut off then, he realized it was one of the huge things I had been keeping from him.

"It's never visible to people, until they see the scars is it?" It was more of a statement than a question. I pulled away from him. "I have to go," I said and hurried off in the direction of my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jacob hadn't questioned me about that after. A month passed, and I was slowly learning to trust Jacob. As we both knew I would. I had tried to fight it at first, but slowly, I started to give up on the fight I was never going to win. I could see that. So could Aaron.

Aaron could get into my head, just like I could get into his, he could hear my thoughts, and he could access my memories. The difference with Aaron was that he could only do this with me, and not anyone else. We think it's an identical twin thing. But the difference with Aaron is that he can't stop being in my head, like I can stop being in his, he just has to block me out, instead. When he was alive, he could jump, but since his 'death' he can't jump. We were surprised he kept this connection with me. It must have something to do with our brains, and not with our freakiness.

"So…" Jacob said as he pulled me out of our embrace. "What are we doing today? We have all day," He smiled flashing his teeth at me.

"I don't mind… what do you want to do?" I asked.

He shrugged, but we set off walking anyway. We walked in silence, down to First Beach. Once we had gotten there, we stood side by side, and looked out across the water.

He started again. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, doesn't mean I will definitely answer it though." I replied warily.

He nodded, and hesitated, before deciding to ask anyway. "You always say that you know more about me than I think you do… What do you know?" he sounded curious.

I shook my head. "Can't tell you that."

"Yes you can, but you won't. Can you seriously tell me you don't trust me enough to tell me what you know about _me_?" he asked, and sounded slightly appalled.

"I trust you more than I ever imagined I would let myself," I told him truthfully. "It's how I know, that I don't know if I can tell you."

"So you don't trust me enough to tell me your secret?"

"Ironic isn't it? I know your secret, yet you haven't trusted me with it, and I wont tell you mine, in case I can't trust you." I finished.

"Ironic wasn't the word I would use. Annoying is though."

I looked out over to James Island. I smiled. It must be nice there, no inhabitants, just animals. He watched me for a while. "If you won't tell me that, will you tell me some more about you?" he asked.

I groaned.

"You know a lot about me, I willingly told you, hoping that, if I trusted you, you would trust me in return. Please. If you don't want to answer something, we'll move on." He continued with hope.

"Okay." I agreed. "Just be ready to move on quickly," I added.

He took a deep breath. "You had a twin brother?" He was more verifying that than asking the question. I nodded and he moved on. "Identical?" He asked. I nodded again. "But he died?" he asked.

"Sort of," I answered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Sort of?" he asked me.

I nodded, and then said. "I don't lie Jacob. But I can't always tell you the complete truth. I find my way around things, not lying, but not explaining either."

He seemed happy with that. "Tell me about him." He said.

"About Aaron?" I asked, slightly confused. He nodded once and looked at my face. "Well, I trust him completely, more than anyone, more than myself… He knows that, and he understands why. He has done so much for me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive today." I paused and glanced sideways at Jacobs face. It didn't change in the slightest. "He is the only person that knows me inside out. And I can't imagine my life without him. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. I need him. But now I feel like he's slowly slipping away from me. And it's killing me." The desperation in my voice was obvious. But I couldn't control it.

Jacob nodded seeing that I was unwilling to say anymore about him at this point. He waited for a while, thinking. But then he said, "This may be out of line, but your scars, how did you get them?" That caught me by surprise. Jacob could see the look of shock, fear and awareness on my face. I looked over at him, trying to decide what I should say to him.

"You don't have to tell me…," he rushed over his words in an attempt to reassure me. "I can see I've just crossed some unspoken line you have. I'm sorry for that."

And that was what made me decide I would tell him the truth. I took a deep breath, and he knew I would tell him now. "One of my secrets…" I smiled, but it didn't touch my eyes. "It's hard to talk about. I need you to be patient with me." I looked at him warily.

He nodded then, sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, very conscious of where he was holding me. "Is this okay?" he asked. Just as I was about to say yes, his hand fell onto another scar on my body. I froze in my place again, something Jacob was becoming used to. He immediately went stiff too. "What?" He asked. His voice seemed to pull me away from my fear. I breathed deeply, and slowly moved my hand to lift his. He looked down as I did so, and as I lifted my shirt a little bit more, he saw another of my countless scars. "Sorry." He whispered, and immediately moved his hand. "Better?"

I nodded, and looked up at him. He looked straight back at me. I took another deep breath; I was about to retell a story I had tried so hard to forget. "About two years ago, we lived in Italy. I have family there; I'm part Italian, part Greek, part Spanish and part English. That why my accent is American mixed with English." I waited for him to take that in, and he nodded. "My uncle abused me. Violently…" I paused. The look on his face would have scared me, but I knew all he felt now was protective of me. "Sexually," I continued, "And verbally."

I took another deep breath. "He used knifes and other blades… He cut me in places people wouldn't see. The tops of my thighs," I indicated on my thighs where. "The bottom of my back, my sides, and the front of my pelvis bone." I showed him where they were, obviously not moving my clothes. "He tried to rape me." I stopped; I had to pull myself together before I could go on. All this time I hadn't taken my eyes off of Jacob, and apart from when I was showing him where I had scars; he didn't take his eyes from mine.

"That's when Aaron interfered. I'd made him promise to stay out of it. But he would never and could never let our uncle do that to me. We went to the police after that. He got put away, but because they didn't have enough evidence, they only gave him four years. He's done a year and a half now. And he can get half a year off for good behavior… When he went, he promised me that when he got out, he would find me, and I would pay for sending him to jail."

Jacobs face was purely protective and anger. He waited for me to finish. He could tell it wasn't over yet. "After it was over… I went into depression mode. I became severely depressed. I self harmed." I held up my wrists to show him, and pulled back my jacket and bracelet. Shock hit his face then, but it didn't remain there. "And I tried killing myself. But Aaron stopped me. He told me to think about our parents. He said that if that wasn't enough to stop me, then I had to think about him, he couldn't live without me, just as I couldn't live without him. He said that our parents couldn't handle us both dying… And he was right. He pulled me away from the cliff edge. By this time we had come to America. California. I got better in about six months of the depression starting though, thanks to Aaron."

I looked at Jacob again. My story of the past two years wasn't over. That was only a year. He looked at me still. "How long has it been since you got better? He asked me.

"About half a year to a year now I think." I stopped there to think more before I started again. "I'm not completely sure, it's not like I just woke up one day and realized I was all good again," I smiled at that. "Not a time to joke." I added.

"So what could have been so bad that happened after that that made you move from California to here? He asked, curious and cautious.

I took another deep breath. "It was our birthday. 16 years old. We had had an amazing party. But my boyfriend at the time. Ashley. He was English, for him it was legal. He tried to… And I said no… And he wouldn't have it… Aaron came then too. He pretty much threw Ashley out of our house. I was upset. Ashley didn't know about my uncle. I hadn't told him. I didn't want anyone to know. I still don't." It was rushing out now. "I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I was really upset. And Aaron wanted to cheer me up. It was late at night, but that didn't matter to us, we could jump… and so we decided to go swimming. It did cheer me up… We were there, in the sea for about half an hour. Then it started to rain."

Realization dawned on Jacobs face, but now I was saying this, I couldn't stop. I had to continue. I had to tell him, I felt obligated to tell him. "We thought it was just going to be a shower. So we stayed. It started getting rough, so we decided to swim out. I thought he was behind me. And then I heard him call, I turned around but he wasn't in sight. I could hear him so clearly, he was under the water. He needed my help. I swam back to get him. I went underwater searching for him. It was a while until I found him. I dragged him back to the shore. I tried to get the water out of his lungs. It wasn't working. And then…" I stopped realizing that the rest of the story was something I couldn't tell him. Something he didn't know that I knew. I also wondered whether Jacob would catch onto the fact that I'd said Aaron was calling me, _whilst being under water, _and that we could jump.

"You can't tell me the rest?" he asked. I shook my head. I hadn't cried at this point. Something about Jacob's reaction to my story had stopped the tears. He nodded. "I wondered where your accent came from. I like it." He smiled at me.

I looked at him, He hadn't noticed what I had said about Aaron being under water or jumping... It was hard to believe that I had just told him all that. I'd worked so hard to keep it from him. From anyone. "I told you, you'd tell me." He smiled.

"I haven't told you everything," I whispered.

"I wish you would. I wish I knew what you knew about me." He pleaded. I shook my head. "Zara, I know you're going to find this unbelievable, but I need to know what you know." He looked down at me now, something new in his face. I couldn't tell what it is. "If you know my secret. Our secret… It's better if we knew… if you know more than we think you know…"

"I do know more than you think. But you're suspicious now. You don't know what I know. It's partially driving you insane. But partially, you like the fact that I might know the truth about you."

"How do you know that?" He asked incredulous. I just looked at him, "That's part of your secret isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Please tell me what you know," he pleaded.

I looked at him for a second. Wondering whether it would change anything between us if he knew that I really did know his secret. I'd made up my mind though, a long time ago. He would find out, it just seemed closer than I thought it would have been. "I know what you are Jacob…" I looked at him. No surprise on his face. "I know what your friends are…"

"And what is that?" He asked me.

I looked at him. He knew I knew, I could tell that. "I have to be certain that we are on the same page. If I'm not, they could say I told you."

I nodded. "I know you and your friends are werewolves." I said it so quietly it could have been a whisper.

He nodded. "How?" he asked. "Or is that the secret you won't share with me?" he asked, and I just nodded. "It doesn't seem fair… You know my biggest secret, yet you won't tell me yours."

I sighed. "I'm a freak Jacob. You don't need to know." Part of me wished that was true, part of me wished he didn't _need_ or want to know.

"You're wrong. I do need to know… And I want to know. You know that… Don't fight it anymore… Just tell me."

"It sounds so stupid when I have to explain it out loud… I can do things that normal humans can't." I looked at him and he looked confused. "Right now, you're not as hot as you should be. Whenever you're touching me, your temperature cools." He nodded. "I do that…" I let him think about that for a second. "I can move places in the time it takes people to blink. One second I can be sat here, then all I have to do is picture a place I want to be, any place in the world, and I will be there…" I paused again to let him think about that too. "I never get ill. I don't remember having so much as a cold. And I'm clever too. I know things I have never been taught, all I have to do is watch someone do something and I can do it too…" I paused again.

Wondering if I was freaking him out yet. He only looked curious. "And… I can sense things… Little things, like exactly when it is going to rain, or when my phone is going to ring. I can sense what people are feeling, but I don't feel their feelings. I can sense when people are with me and they're not supposed to be, or if someone is watching me." I stopped again. Still looking into his curious eyes. "And lastly, for now… I can get into people's heads. I can look at their memories, as if I were watching a film from their point of view. I can hear their thoughts. I don't like to though, it's wrong. It's too private. Ohh, and there's the fact that I can take peoples pain from them, and have it as my own."

I looked at him. I gave him a chance for all this to sink in. "When you said for now… what do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well as time goes on… I get new… Gifts. I have to learn to control these though. Sometimes I think that the gifts are inside of me already, just waiting for my use, but I'm not sure. My newest one, was being able to change the temperature of things, I think that's because I met you. It happened when I met you."

"We're having a council meeting later tonight. It's meant to be mostly about you. They will need to know this about you. It's better if it comes from you. Will you go with me?" He asked warily.

"Will that make you happy?" I asked him smiling.

"You already made me as happy as I'm ever going to be. You stitched me back up, for that I will always be grateful…" He paused wondering whether he should finish what he'd started to say. He decided to. "You probably already know this… Because of your… gift… But you're more than just a friend to me now Zara. You took my pain away; you've made me happier than I have ever been. The love I felt for Bella, is nothing in comparison to how I feel for you. I don't want to frighten you or scare you away by this. I can't ever lose you. But I wanted you to know, I wanted you to hear it from me, and not just sense it in me. You are a part of me now, Zara, a part that I never want to let go of. I'm sorry if you don't want it, but I'm giving you my heart. And I'm asking you not to break it again, now that you fixed it so well."

I was breath taken. What could I say to that? I felt the same way about him, but could I put that into words like he had? Could I admit it to him, when I found it so hard to admit it to myself? I breathed in deeply. Yes, I can, I have to. I Love Him.

"I want your heart Jacob, I won't break it, it's the most precious thing I own. I gave you my heart, silently a month ago, when I realized I was falling in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore; I would have no purpose without you, and no reason to live."

He smiled at me then. The tenseness from his body faded. "I was so afraid you weren't going to say that." He breathed quietly.

"I was afraid I would never get the chance to," I whispered. "I love you Jacob Black"

He smiled "I love you too, Zara Ashton".

He kissed me then, gently. His lips pressed to mine, and my heart was beating wildly. My stomach doing millions of back flips and summersaults. He pulled away from me slightly and laughed quietly, "Your heartbeat," he whispered. And then it hit me, he could hear my heartbeat. He'd _always_ been able to hear it. "You know, unless it's going wildly out of control… Our hearts beat at the same time." He smiled.

"Will you come to the council tonight then?" He asked me.

I nodded again.

And as my heart had returned to its normal self, he took my hand and placed it upon his heart. "Do you feel it?" He asked. I waited for a moment. And there it was, both out hearts beating in unison, as one.

I nodded breathlessly for a moment.

_**Please Review:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I left Jacob a while after all of that. He needed to go and tell the Elders (the council leaders and the parents of the wolves) that I would be attending the council. He was also, probably at this very moment, informing his pack about the fact that I had voiced that I know what they are. He had told me that he wouldn't let anything else slip about my 'gifts' as he wanted me to be the one to tell his brothers and sister, and the Elders.

Great. I have to talk in front of people – something I am good at doing because I like to perform – but it is different when I have to talk about myself. I do know though, that they are not getting my whole history, they are just getting what they need to know about my gifts and me.

What's worse, I don't think that Jacob caught onto what I was saying about my brother. Aaron is a vampire. The wolves don't like vampires, they never have. I know Jacob; he would have said something or his posture would have changed if he had caught on. He doesn't know. How hadn't he caught on?

Sitting in my room, looking around. Nothing to do. Is there ever going to be something to do here, other than skating and dancing? I doubt that. Great, just perfect. This means that for the next couple of hours I will be sat in my room going over and over what I'm going to say, how I'm going to say it. And worse. Fears about what Jacob had said to me earlier will finally break cracks into my solid and strong view on him.

He loved Bella. A lot. More than I could have imagined. I went in his head today. I saw some of their past, I know how he felt about her. I wanted to have a look; I wanted to know whether she was a threat to the most precious thing in my life now – my relationship with Jacob. Does he still love her? I don't know that answer; I couldn't bare to look for the answer knowing that if I found it was a yes I would be crushed.

I know he will always love her, one way or another. But if he still loved her the same way he did before, the same amount that he used to, I will pretty much die. It sounds like an overreaction, doesn't it? It really isn't. I can't even begin to put into words how I feel about Jacob. I never thought that I would let anyone get to me, not after everything…

But I did. I let _him_. Maybe it's because, even though I have no reason to, even though I feel like I shouldn't, I trust him more than I ever thought I would trust anyone but Aaron again. I really, really didn't ever want to need someone, not like I need him. I really never wanted to have any other person than Aaron as the reason I live.

Sigh.

I have so many questions going around in my head now. It doesn't seem like a _human_ should be able to ask themselves all these things at once. But _I_ can.

Does he still love her?

If yes, how? In the same way as before? Or has that changed? If it's changed, why did it change?

And if he doesn't love her anymore at all, did I miss something? Was there something he hadn't told me about their last goodbye?

I wish I knew exactly how he feels for me. I know bits, nothing major, just things he doesn't know I know. Just little things, like the fact that he does love me. I know that. I've always known that. But it was just as a friend before. The love he has for me - when I sensed it before, and when I sense it now, it hasn't changed. Because all I know is that he does love me. I can't sense how, I've never been able to sense how someone loves me, I just figured as a friend. And at one point it was just as a friend, but not anymore.

But then there are other questions too, floating to the surface of my mind.

Does he really love me?

He can't love me like I love him. He can't be even close. Is there any possibility that he loves me anywhere near the same amount that I love him?

But my most stressing question right now is what are his friends / his brothers and sister, his dad, the Elders, going to say when they realize what Jacob's gotten himself in for. Jacob obviously hasn't realized that I'm dangerous. Yet even though I know that I'm dangerous, that I'm not right for him, I still love him unconditionally. I still have grabbed hold of him, and now I'm refusing to let him go. I'm being selfish. I know. But I can't lose him, not now that I've let him in. Not now that he knows my secrets. He knows more about me than anyone will ever find out.

This is a stressful experience; I didn't think it was meant to be a stressful experience. Not on the first day that its all admitted!

Maybe I should just tell Jacob to stay away from me. It's safer for him that way. He won't ever get put in danger because of what I can do. Because of what I am. I don't even know what I am; all I know is that I'm different. Maybe, not completely human. But I can't put Jacob in danger because of that. I will let him know that. I will tell him, that they hate me; I will have to tell him they will find me here eventually.

I don't know what they call themselves, but I do know that they are just humans. I do know they know about jumpers, and they hate them. I do know that they try to kill us, and they have succeeded before a few times. There are only three of them. Two males and a female. They tried to kill me before many times, but they haven't since Aaron died. For the both of us, together, making them leave was easy, we worked as a team silently, never giving them any clue as to who we are or were. When they next come for me, I have to fight them on my own. That is something I try my very hardest not to think about.

I can think about that later. This is more important now. Jacob. He will always be more important than anything now. More important than my own life.

What should I do about all these questions?

Should I just simply ask him them?

No. That wouldn't work, too full on…

There has to be a way I can get my answers without hurting him…

Maybe I could just simply ask him to tell me about her, and about their relationship. That way he doesn't have to tell me anything that he doesn't want to tell me, and I can ask questions that goes with what he says. It could work. I guess it's the only chance I've got. I just hope I don't chicken out. After _that_ conversation, _I can_ tell him. I'm sure that his brothers and sister or the Elders will warn him anyway, as soon as they realize I'm dangerous.

The knock on my front door told me it was time for my parents to meet Jacob. I hadn't let them meet him yet, knowing how overly protective they are of me. They knew I was friends with him, and they had seen him. Jacob had been to and in the house before, but I've never let them actually speak to him. I figured they would have to eventually. So instead of being at the door, when I sensed he was about to knock, I waited in my room.

Down stairs, I could hear my mum walk to the door. I could hear her open the door. I could imagine the confused look on her face. "Hey Jacob, I didn't know you were coming round." My mum said slightly surprised.

"Didn't Zara tell you, that she's coming to a bonfire with me tonight?" He asked warily. I could hear him step into our house, and the front door close behind him.

"No, I haven't really seen her today. She's upstairs though. She didn't even mention it at dinner…" My mum trailed off in thought.

My dad walked into my room then with a swift knock on the door. "That Jacob boy is here for you," He said smoothly as he backed out of my room. I nodded, and looked away. I listened as my dad walked down the stairs to join my mother, when Jacob asked in a slightly confused and upset tone, "She's already eaten?"

"Yeah, she can't exactly eat at a bonfire, you know." It was my dad's voice this time.

"Why not?" Jacob asked confused.

"She's a vegetarian." My mum said.

"Right, forgot that part." Jacob sounded happier. For a second he thought I was canceling on him.

I stood up slowly and headed for the hall, and Jacob, and my parents wary eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm going out." I said to my mum as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I won't be back too late, I'll jump back".

They glared at me then. "Jacob knows." I said swiftly. I didn't look at him, until we were out of my house, and I knew my parents weren't watching me.

"You don't want me talking to your parents then?" Jacob asked as he got in the drivers seat of the car.

"No, I stayed in my room so you _could_ talk to my parents," I answered calmly.

"Okay… Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You would have had to talk to them sometime right. This way I didn't have to get embarrassed or anything".

Jacob nodded and started to the car in the direction of La Push. I finally made myself look at him. He knew I was watching him, but his expression remained the same. He looked slightly worried.

"You look worried." He said to me.

"I do?" I asked utterly confused by this. Hadn't I just thought the same about him?

"Yes, you do. What's wrong?" He asked me, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"It can wait till later. You'll understand later, I think. I think they will probably tell you" I answered him, whilst I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

He looked at me for a while. "And if they don't?" He asked cautiously.

"Then I will tell you. I will tell you anyway. Just not now. After this council thing." I mean, come on, I have just found the best thing ever, and I'm going to try my hardest to give him up. I can have a little time right? That's not too much to ask, is it?

He nodded. He could tell it was serious, but he didn't press me any further.

The car finally came to a stop. We got out of the car and I met Jacob in front of it. He took my hand, and we walked in silence through the trees into a clearing at the top of a cliff. There was already a huge fire in the middle of the circle, and around the circle sat Jacobs brothers and sister. And three adults that I could only guess were the Elders. They all looked up as we walked into the clearing, some of the guys (though they had seen me before a couple of times) gasped as I walked into the clearing with Jacob. None of them had seen me this close up before.

I wondered for a second at what they were 'gasping' at, and then I remembered why most guys gasp at me. They think I'm 'hot'. Stupid guys. The three girls that were sat with them, one I sensed was Jacob's 'sister' and the other two were whom two of the male wolves had imprinted on. I didn't look any of the girls in the eyes; most girls don't generally like me because of my beauty. (Not being big headed or anything, I can't see the beauty everyone else seems to see in me). I looked around at the familiar faces of Jacobs 'brothers', and then at the unfamiliar faces of the Elders.

"We knew you were coming, but most of us thought that you wouldn't really turn up," One of the guys said to me as he smiled widely.

I smiled back, nothing nearly as big as that smile, whilst Jacob pulled me over to a spare seat and we sat down. Once seated comfortably next to Jacob –who still hadn't let go of my hand – Sam the pack leader introduced me to everyone. Jacob didn't speak a word during this, and neither did I. His silence worried me, but I sensed that it was because he was worried about what I had to say to him later.

Everyone around the fire seemed to notice his silence too, just as I sensed they had figured my silence was because of his. I squeezed his had gently, trying to tell him to ease up a bit, but it didn't help. He just turned his head to look at me, pain and fear shone through his black eyes. I tried to hold his stare but I couldn't. I couldn't look at him knowing I was causing that. I looked away into the fire then, I just stared at it, like it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. Jacob shivered next to me. He wasn't used to being human temperature. It was cold to him.

"Sorry," I murmured, I knew they could all hear me, I don't know why it came out so quietly.

"What for?" He asked confused.

I laughed a little bit then, "For making you cold..er". I had turned back to look at him again. The pain in his eyes had gone when I'd laughed.

"Right." He nodded still looking at me.

I went quiet then. I could sense everyone's eyes on me. Just watching me curiously. They knew I had something to tell them tonight. If it were my choice I wouldn't be telling them. But Jacob had said the pack might need to know in the future. So I would tell them. For him. I could sense everyone's confusion when I had said Jacob was cold. They would understand soon. Urghh, I had to be the one to tell them.

After a while, Billy, Jacobs father started talking. As soon as he did, everyone stopped staring at me, and turned to look at him. It was obvious that Billy was the definite leader of this council. You could tell just from his voice. After Billy had said all that needed to be said by the Elders, he turned to me, and said "Zara, from what Jacob has said, there is something you would like to share with us all."

I nodded then, but didn't say anything. There was something in the way the Billy looked over at me now that captured my attention. I'll think about that later. All the attention in this circle turned back to me. Jacob squeezed my hand to reassure me. When he did this, I accidentally made him colder. I didn't mean to. He shivered again, and groaned. I turned him back to human heat. "Opps, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cold, accident." I said, louder than I was expecting.

Jacob burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked really confused.

"You say sorry? Why?" He asked me.

"Jake. I made you cold. You're not cold. So I guess in a weird way it's got to hurt a bit right?"

He nodded but didn't say anything else.

"What do you mean, you made him cold?" Quil asked me. (Quil is one of the wolves and one of Jacob's two best friends).

I took a deep breath and started into my story. "That's what I'm here to tell you about. I told Jacob today…"

"Finally." He added for me.

I nodded but continued. "He told me that I should tell you all, I guess it's incase its something you have a problem with in the future…"Jacob shook his head.

"We're not going to have a problem with you, ever." He warned me just as much as he was warning the others.

"You might" I said and carried on, "I have really random gifts. I guess you could call it magic... I don't know exactly what it is…" I stopped thinking that they were going to burst out laughing, thinking I was joking. They all looked extremely serious. So I carried on slightly more confidently. "I can do some weird stuff. The main one is that I can get inside peoples head, I can look at any of your memories and I can listen to your thoughts… I can jump too. It's where I can be sat here, and then all I have to do is picture a place I want to be, any where in the world, and pretty much as quickly as it takes someone to blink, I'm in the place I was thinking about…" I stopped again. This was going to be a lot to take in.

But during my pause Billy started talking. There was look in his eye that I didn't understand, I sensed that he knew something about what I could do. Then he asked me "You can take peoples pain and have it as your own?"

I nodded. His whole face had lit up in excitement. "I can sense things too, like when the phones going to ring, or what the weather is going to be like. What people are. That's how I knew what you all are. I can sense when vampires have other gifts and what those gifts are. I can sense when people are watching me, or when someone is in a room with me and they shouldn't be or if I'm being followed. I can sense what people are feeling. Like right now, you're all absolutely serious, Sam you're worried about Jacob, as you should be, just like I am. Billy you're excited, like you know what I am." I stopped abruptly. "Do you know what I am?" I asked him.

"Yes and no." He answered. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah… I can change the temperature of things, like any of you. I could turn the fire into ice." I said as I nodded at the fire. "And I learn quickly. Like I know stuff I've never been taught before. I can watch someone do something, and then I can do it. I skipped two grades, and was never taught anything that I was meant to have, but I knew it and I passed all the tests that I would have had to have taken in those two years with full marks."

Billy nodded.

"That's it." I added because he looked like he expected more.

The atmosphere was quite tense. Everyone was watching me, some confused, some awed, some disbelieving, Sam worrying, and Billy excited. He should be worried for his son though, not excited about what I am.

Billy was thinking through something, no one said a word. He just looked at me. He nodded to himself then, like he had made a decision. From his pocket Billy pulled out a picture. "I think you're going to be extremely shocked when you find this out." Billy said with a huge smile on his face. "I believe this is you, a long, long time ago." He turned the picture towards me, everyone peered at it.

I stood up, with a speed I'd never known I had, a speed faster than a race car driving at its fastest, I ran towards Billy and the picture, stopping dead in front of him abruptly. I looked at Billy with shock all over my face. "I've never done that before." I said breathlessly. I looked down at the picture, and then a few things happened at once.

The wolves had all stood up and started trembling (except Jacob). Sue Clearwater and Old Quil had backed off. Billy just looked at me, the excitement shining through him. I turned quickly to see them all shaking on their spot. They thought I was a vampire.

"I'm human… I think," I said to them. They didn't calm down. "You can hear my heart beat can't you?" I asked. They could hear it, and one by one the calmed themselves down, after Sam's command obviously. I turned back to Billy. "Why do you have a picture of me?" I asked. "Well of someone who looks like me?"

"This is a picture of you." He started calmly. "It was taken many years ago now, in one of your past lives. You were friends with my parents. My family has helped you since your second life here in this world. Helped you to try to find your way back. You've never been able to."

I started to back away slowly. "What are you talking about?" I asked him cautiously.

'Zara, you are the Warrior Princess of Eve." He said happily. "I need to explain everything, I know. Sit down."

I shook my head. I wasn't staying here. He was mad. Warrior Princess? What is he on about? Jacob was at my side then. "You mean the stories were really true?" Jacob asked his father who just nodded patiently. Jacob took my hand again and pulled me back to where I was sat before, I pulled against him, not wanting to move. He tugged harder on my arm.

"Jake… If your not careful you'll pull my arm out of its socket." I warned him.

"I don't think I can." He answered me incredulously. "I think you're too strong".

I couldn't take my eyes from Billy to look at Jacobs face. But I knew it must have been a picture. "Zara, trust me, nothing is going to happen to you." He breathed in my ear.

"Why are you whispering they can all hear you anyway?" I asked skeptically, but let Jacob pull me over to the seat I was sat in before.

Billy continued. "Zara. You lived in a land where mythical and magical creatures exist. They only existed there. But you left, you were looking for something. You didn't mean to be gone so long, For you a life outside of Eve wouldn't let you live forever, _for eternity_, but you had the power to come back again as a different person in a different time. In your first life you lived in Eve. You had eternal life there. When you came here you found you grew old and died but you came back in a different life, still looking the same. You have been trying to find your way back ever since you gave up looking for what you were looking for. This is your _tenth_ life… It's _our_ turn to help you now."

Billy stopped to let me take all this in. And continued again, once he'd known that I had. "In Eve your powers are stronger and easier to use. You have many that you haven't discovered yet, like the running speed. You're faster than any werewolf or vampire. Some of the creatures from Eve followed you here into this world to bring you back safely. But when you realized that, you had locked the 'door' that you had opened to get here, you couldn't remember how to open it again. You have been stuck here since. Every time you have a new life, you find my family, subconsciously. We wait for you always. You have to get back to Eve, and you have to take the magical and mythical creatures back with you. That is including us."

"We will help become what you need to become to do this. Obviously it won't be easy. But you _can _do this. You have always believed you can do it. Apparently, my family stories say that in each of your new lives you never changed. You always looked the same; you always had the same posture. You always seemed too perfect to come from this world. You always had the same caring and compassionate personality. They say you'll never give up until you get back there. Until you rule over Eve again… Will you let us help you?" he asked me.

It's my turn to laugh now, but I can't something in me seems to know this story. Something in me wanted to be that person. There is no way I can believe this though right? It's completely stupid. I am no princess. Ha.

I was shocked still for a second contemplating all of this for a while. "You don't know that its me, I could just look like that girl." I whispered trying to put up any sort of fight.

The expectant eyes were ready for this. "Zara this is you. You know it, you can sense it. You can feel it. How else do you explain the gifts you have? How else do you explain your outstanding beauty? No one completely human _can_ be that beautiful." Billy said jubilantly.

"I… I'm not human?" I stuttered.

"You are… Partially. You have human parents. You're body is human. But there is more to you. No one in my family has ever known what you are, _you_ don't even know. But you are the princess Eve is waiting for. I fear that after all this time; you will have to reclaim Eve by war. We will help you Zara."

I shook my head trying to clear it of everything. "It's not me." I said weakly.

Billy's laugh boomed out across the cliff and echoed against the rocks below. "Don't fight it Zara."

"Okay… what if I agree to this? What if I believe every stupid thing you have just claimed that I am? You help me, how?" I asked.

"Well, we train you obviously… You need to know how to fight." Billy said seriously. Jacob winced at the thought of me in any type of fight, and gripped my hand tighter. "We find all your gifts, and help you control them. We make you the princess that you are…" Billy trailed off.

"And what do you want in return? My life? My never-ending debt? What? There is no way you would do that for me without getting something in return."

"I would only ask for one thing in return." Billy's voice was shallower now. He was looking at Jacob expectantly. "If you take down the Volturi, (the Volturi are like vampire royalty) if you kill them, you could rule over the vampires in this world, and stop them killing humans. It would mean, that _they_ (they being the pack – Jacob and his brothers and sister) could have their lives back, if they wanted them, it would mean there is _no_ threat to them. The Volturi are aware of the size of this pack now, they are worried about it too. They want to take it out. But if you get in there first, you will save their lives."

"NO!" Jacob roared over his father, but it was too late Billy had already finished what he wanted me to hear. "No way! She's not agreeing to this. I won't let her!" Jacob was furious.

"Jake… This is my choice to make." I looked at him sincerely.

"You can't agree to this."

"I can if it saves you." I answered slowly.

"I can save myself." He said sourly.

I turned back to Billy. Expecting him to try to persuade me some more. It wasn't Billy who spoke this time, but Sam.

"You can't give her that choice Billy." Sam said irritated. Billy looked confused. "He imprinted on her, we can't put her in danger now."

Jacob imprinted on me? Really? Whoa! Imprinting is _stronger_ than love at first sight. If a werewolf imprints it is _irresistible_. That would explain why I feel so strongly for Jacob. But it's supposed to be the first time you meet each other, not after you've become friends. When a werewolf imprints they become whatever that person _needs_ them to be at that moment in time. I never _needed_ Jacob as a friend, I _wanted_ him as one. I turned to Jacob, who looked just as confused as the rest of us did.

Sam continued. "It wasn't the normal type of imprint, it was different. It was slow, it didn't just happen, but I could tell earlier, when we had all phased together in the forest, he has definitely imprinted, but its imprint mixed with the fact that he fell in love with her just as a human would have, too. It's stronger than human love, and it's stronger than imprinting because _it's both_." Sam finished and went silent. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jacob then, and I realized that no matter what danger I could put him in now or ever, he would never leave, and he would never let me leave him. It didn't matter about Bella anymore, Jacob would always love me a million times the amount that he had loved her.

There was a pause at which I took my chance. I turned to Billy. "You asked me before you knew, so I'll agree to your offer. But I'm not doing this because I agree with what you think I am, I'm doing it for _them."_ I said and gestured towards the wolves.

Billy nodded and then slyly said "You do know that I'm right about what you are Zara, you just don't want to admit it." And in that moment I knew Billy was right. I nodded and he looked triumphantly at Jacob.

"No way!" Jacob breathed again.

I put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. "Too late." I whispered to him. I felt his arm wrap around my waste and my eyes flew open. I looked into the fire and at that moment I realized that my whole life had been turned upside down in the space of a day.

_**Please Review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jacob wouldn't stop complaining about what I had agreed to do. A couple of months later and I am already in intense training everyday, in any of my spare time. I don't have a lot of spare time, so I'm using up my sleep time too. I knew there was only one reason I was stupid enough to agree to this, I knew it was just so I could save Jacob from that fate. But agreeing to this had other good points; one is that when they come looking for me, I will have more defenses than I thought I would have.

I hadn't told Jacob about the hunters that were trying to find me, to kill me. I can imagine he would freak out and go extremely protective of me. I don't need that from him. I don't want him to protect me, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself, I managed fine without help before I knew of his existence.

I had had to buy many things to go with all this training, a lot of blades, chains, fighting sticks, a lot of random things. At the time, I was thinking 'yeah because I'm going to have these handy if I ever get into a fight.' But I realized these things could easily be replaced with other things that you could find lying around. They taught me how to fight normally first. And we discovered that I have super human strength too that I'd never known about before. After learning to fight, which didn't take that long, because I learn quickly and because I could move quickly and flip already. All I had to do was learn the theory of how to hit or kick someone properly, and then practice it a few times – I learnt to use blades, properly and how to throw them to an exact point. Then came the chains and sticks and anything else that we randomly found.

It was after that, that Billy gave me the one thing I must never lose. It was impossible to lose. Just a golden chain, well that's what people would think it is. But the golden chain is actually magical. It's a weapon. It pretty much is linked to my brain somehow, every time I have died here, the chain always finds its way back to Billy's family for protection. Many evil beings want the chain, to use it for evil; I just used it for defense. A weapon that was always with me. It winds around my wrist twice without me telling it to. It looks like a bracelet, and unless you know what it is and how to use it, it's harmless. Once I had received this, the chain showed me parts of my past lives; right back to when I lived in Eve. When I say showed me, it was like I was watching a film in my head. I could remember things like it was deja vu.

This training was meant to take about four years to complete, it took me about half a year. After we completed training, I had one thing left to do. Completely control _all_ of my gifts. This is going to be the hard part, I don't know what some of my gifts are. I do know that to find them I have to get put into a situation where I need to use them. So when my hunters turned up, just at the right time, I had completely finished my other training, all I needed to do was find my gifts.

They approached me from the trees. All wary that my brother wasn't with me, all wondering where he was. They stared at me, intently. Making sure I wasn't just going to run from them. I wasn't. I was ready for them now. I knew it, and it shined through me, they knew it too. They never spoke; they just formed their attack as usual. But this time they paused, unsure of what to think of my brother's absence. But they carried on with their attack.

Bullets threw themselves at me, knives too. I moved at the speed of lightening, a strange electric blue protection bubble formed itself around me. They pelted some kind of electric volts at me, which somehow my mind changed the course they were taking, and the bolts flew back at them. On hit one of the males and killed him instantly. Just the other male and female to go.

They didn't give up on their attack either; they tried harder, like the fact that their friend had died gave them a need for revenge. But I fought back, finding more gifts; it was then that I found that I could shoot lightening bolts from the palm of my right hand. They bolts hit both the humans and killed them instantly, just as the pack skidded into the clearing.

I looked down at my hand, and blazed into my skin was a star. Not your original five pointed star, but a twelve pointed star, the north and south points were the longest, with the west and east point second longest. The other eight points were shortest and the smallest points. That's where my lightening bolt gift had come from. I knew then that that star would never fade.

The pack was looking at me, some concerned, others worried, and a few on edge. None of them had seen me act like that before, and none of them, knew what was going on. I didn't want to explain now. I would have to tell them all about Aaron being a vampire and everything, it was a long story. Jacob still didn't know, I hadn't told him for fear that he may hate the reason behind Aaron's being. But the explaining needed doing. They were watching me expectantly. Waiting for me to explain.

I went into their heads to see what they were thinking; they were worried, annoyed, lost, confused, and wry. So I explained. "They have been after me and Aaron for years, since we were about eight. They tried like a million times to kill us. I figure the only way to stop that was to kill them first. I didn't want to, I didn't even mean to, Aaron said I didn't have to; he said they would stop looking for me eventually. It just happened. I'm sorry." I wasn't saying sorry to the pack of course, or Aaron or the people that I had just killed, I was apologizing for the murder I had committed. "Looks like I'm not going to heaven after all." I whispered, almost in tears.

"The night that Aaron supposedly died, his girlfriend turned up, she was a vampire, they loved each other, and it was more than I'd ever sensed between anyone before. So strong. She took him to her house, she told me I had the choice, lose him or let him become what she was, so they could live together forever. I couldn't lose him." The words were spilling out one over the other. My silent tears falling quickly down my face. "I told her to just turn him, she couldn't lose him either. I sat there the whole time with him, I held his hand."

"It was during his transformation that I realized that he would have become a vampire anyway, eventually. That made me feel a bit better." I took a deep breath. "When Aaron woke up, about three days later, he said he wasn't in as much pain as he should have been, that's when I realized that I had been taking his pain and keeping at as my own. That's when I acquired that gift."

"He was immune to my smell or something, we don't understand, we think its because we're twins. That's the only explanation that even Carlisle can come up with." I stopped again; they didn't know that I classed the Cullen's as my family. They had taken Aaron and Jasmine in as their son and daughter just like they had with Jasper and Alice. "Aaron as in, Aaron Cullen, is my twin brother." I finished. "Can't you see it, we're identical."

And then came the realization of it. They hadn't noticed it before, purely because their hate for the Cullen's prevented the wolves going anywhere near them. But they had met my brother and Jasmine when they first came here, they had to prove that they weren't a threat to the people here and they had.

"Aaron Cullen is your brother? ... Your twin brother" Embry (Jacobs other best friend and brother) thought. I nodded. And so did the others, It was so obvious to them now. They could see we looked exactly alike.

"Then why do you still look like him, his face should have changed." Jared asked.

"I still look like him because I'm part vampire. And before you go nuts, I'm part everything that exists in Eve too, so it's not like I chose it. But I apparently have the beauty of a vampire in a more human way, hence the skin colour." That's where I stopped. They looked mad. "Doesn't make a difference to you though." I added in a voice that was purely upset. "If it makes you feel any better… I'm partially one of you too." But that didn't calm them down. "I'll leave now." I nodded more to myself than the rest of them. "Tell Billy that I'll keep my promise."

Then I jumped home to pack my stuff, I wouldn't be asking my parents to leave this time, not again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I shoved everything I could think I needed into a bag, grabbed some money and my keys. I couldn't believe I was leaving here, just after I had gotten so used to living here. This is my home now, and I'm leaving it all behind. Why? Why am I leaving it all behind? Oh yeah, I know why, It's because I can't bare to see Jacob again knowing that he hates who I am. This is why I hadn't told him before; I didn't want to lose him. But I have, and I know it, and no one will ever be able to even imagine how I feel right now. No one will ever be able to understand the hurt and loss that I feel. As one of my gifts is to be able to feel physical pain a lot less than any normal person, and feel emotional pain about a hundred times over, no one will ever even feel how I feel right now.

I wanted nothing more that to jump onto my driveway and for Jacob to be stood there, waiting for me. But I knew he wasn't, I would be able to sense him if he was there. Sigh.

I jumped onto my driveway then, unlocked my car, opened the boot and chucked my bag inside. Close the boot, and then I felt him. Jacob, in human form, running to find me here, hoping he's not too late. I turned around, leaned my back on the car and waited.

Finally he appeared from the tree's that existed opposite our house. Once he'd seen that I could see him, he seemed to speed up. He stopped in front of me, just within my reaching distance of him. I looked straight at him, straight into his eyes. It was easy to tell what Jacob was feeling now, without needing my gifts; it was all in his eyes. He was hurt, confused and desperate. I couldn't tell if this was going to be a goodbye or not, but I was ready to go, not mentally but physically.

"Don't leave" Jacob almost whispered.

"I can't stay when I know what they are feeling, and you…" I answered.

"What I feel right now isn't bad, I don't hate you or anything, and neither do the others… It's not your fault, what you are is what you are, I know there is no changing that, and I don't want to change it."

"The others-"

"The others don't even matter, all that matters is that I can't lose you. Please don't go, I'll do anything to keep you here." Jacob cut in.

"I don't really know what to say or think or feel about that…" I admitted half-heartedly.

"Just promise me you won't ever leave me" Jacob demanded confidently.

I looked at him for a while, contemplating whether that is a promise I can keep. There are ways around that promise though, I know that because I had thought very hard before I had made the same promise to Aaron many years ago. I nodded, and smiled, "I promise you I won't ever leave you," I whispered.

Jacob took a step forward, pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around me, placing his hands on a part of my back that he knew was safe for him to. I trust Jacob, I know he won't hurt me, I don't think he knows that though, he's still extremely careful around me. I would prove to him that it didn't matter if he touched them now. I jumped us to my room.

I pulled away from Jacob after a while, and looked up into his big brown eyes. He still had his arms around me, and he looked worried, he didn't know where all my scars were obviously, and he didn't want to do anything to upset me right now.

"It doesn't matter if you touch them anymore Jake." I quietly said.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?" He asked.

I thought about how to explain . . . "The best way for me to explain is to show you." I nodded to myself and pulled myself out of his hold.

I pulled of my top and jeans, and stood in front of him with just my underwear on. Jacob had looked away as soon as he realized what I was doing. "Jake, it's fine seriously." I whispered.

"No it's not, put your clothes back on…" Jacob disagreed.

"No, not until I have explained."

"Explain with your clothes on." Jacob insisted.

"No! Jake I'm showing you, that's how I'm explaining. Please just hear me out, turn around."

"No, I'm not the only one who is going to see this remember."

"Yeah well, you need to see it, so if that means that your brothers and Leah has to see it too, I'm fine with that."

"No your not." Jacob resisted.

"Fine, no I'm not, but if you don't turn around and look at me, then I will just assume it's because I'm not good enough for you, or something."

"Zara, you know that's not true." Jacob whispered.

"Then turn around," I ordered him.

He hesitated for a second and eventually turned to look at me. He kept his face purposefully blank, and was trying his hardest to only look at my face. He didn't say anything.

"Okay… Well this is pretty much what he did to me violently, except bruises because they fade…" I paused and turned on the spot to show him my back, and the insides of my thighs. "No one can touch them without me going blank and freaking out…" I paused again as I watched his eyes roll over my whole body, taking in everything, committing it to memory. "Except, now, I noticed the other week, I don't have a problem when you touch them anymore." I stopped to watch his face.

He looked shocked at first, then relieved. "Really?" He asked me unsure of what to do or say.

I nodded at him, and moved forwards. I looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "You can test it if you want…"

He watched me for a moment, wondering whether he should, but curiosity over came him, and he slowly reached his hand out towards the bottom of my stomach. His hand hesitated for a second, before moving even slower onto my skin, tracing over my scar. All the while, I never took my eyes from his face, he looked back to mine, "Why?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I replied simply. "I guess I must love you." I smiled.

"Good, because I know that I love you." He whispered back, and then pulled me into him again.

Please Review :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

My powers were becoming so powerful by now; the more I used them, the more of them I found. They just kept coming to me and I had control over them instantly. I don't know why or how I have instant control over them, my guess is that the chain has something to do with it. We'd given up on trying to control them because I already could. Billy was now trying to teach me what he thought I would need to know to be a princess, and as I'm extremely stubborn its not going so well.

Like I said before, I'm not a girly girl. Unless I'm on stage or performing I don't wear dresses or heals or skirts. I don't like pink or flowers and hearts and fluffy stuff. I'm nothing like the girl everyone expects me to be. Jacob figured that out, but some of the others still can't seem to understand that. Billy practically forced me to buy some dresses and shoes! What's wrong with jeans and trainers? I asked Jacob this and he just laughed. He didn't understand his father's demands either but he told me to follow them because they normally turn out to be the right thing to do.

Jacob stays with me pretty much all the time. When I am at home, he's there, when I'm not at home, he's there, when I come out of my dance lessons he's there waiting for me. I love him, I want him to be where ever I am, but like I've said before I need my space, when I'm learning to be a 'princess' seems to be the only time he's not around and during that time I'm miserable. It makes no sense really. Aaron says that because I love him so much, is the reason I can't bear to be anywhere he's not , but because I'm a suffer in silence, leave me alone type of person, it makes me want him to sometimes not be around when he is with me. Aaron said either way I can't have what I want so just be happy with what I have. I agree with that definitely.

When I see Aaron, Jacobs never there, luckily. I swear Aaron watches my brain to check and see when I'm with Jacob to see when it's okay to see me, if that makes any sense? I know Aaron still watches out for me, still always waiting for me to call for help, but I have nothing to ask him for anymore. I finally have become my own person again, in most ways, but still there is that need for Aaron to be around. The feeling that I can't live without him, that's when I realized, I can't be without him. He keeps me living, he always has, he always will.

Walking through the Cullen's front door, the first thing you see is a big empty lightly painted room. It has a grand piano on a raised platform and a sofa, but that's about it. The whole of the back wall is glass, which you can see through right into the forest. There's a winding staircase, which after walking up you come to a landing, which has many rooms coming off of it. And up the stars again is the same thing.

Aaron had invited me round to see him. He had grown conscious of the training that was taking place and was worried about me. He knew I was spending a lot of time with the wolves over the past eight and a half months, which is from just meeting Jacob through to now. He thought it was just a phase I was going through, but now has realized differently. Alice (one of his three 'sisters') had had a vision about the wolves and me. I'm not one hundred percent sure what it was, but when he had told me that his (and my) family needed to talk to me urgently, he sounded worried and scared. So I tapped on their front door and walked in. In front of me appeared, my brother and Jasmine, Edward and Bella (she's human, not vampire like the others), Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme, all waiting for me to say something. I didn't, I just looked at them all, waiting.

It was Alice who began. "Zara, you're not going to like what I have to say, I know that, but you have to hear it. I had a vision of you and Jacob. I don't know how, but you did it, I don't know what happened to you before hand, but you turned into a wolf. Werewolves, when they bite you, you become one of them under a full moon. In my vision, it was a full moon and you were in the forest with him, alone."

"Okay…" was all I could come up with to say. I wasn't shocked or worried like they had all expected me to be.

"Look Zara, what we're trying to say is, we want you to stay away from them, all of them, I won't have my sister turning into one of them." Aaron interrupted.

"What's so bad about them?" I asked. I could feel my anger getting the best of me.

"Zara, they're, dogs, mongrels, that's not who you want to be." Emmett answered.

That was enough to make me flip out, and I did. My actions happened at the speed of light. I moved, grabbed hold of Emmett's neck, lifting him off of his feet. As I hadn't stopped moving forward at this time, he crashed into the glass behind him, still in the air. I held him there, and he was defenseless.

"Don't you dare call them that", I breathed. They had all spun to look at us, but when they had seen the image of Emmett, the hugely muscled, amazingly beautiful vampire, being held in the air by a girl who was supposedly defenseless, they were shocked still. Frozen.

I glared at Emmett, watching him, waiting for a reaction from one of them, but it never came. None of them could do anything. I could sense Rosalie's panic as she realized the fate of her true love was in my hands. That's when they all realized that I had changed.

"What's going on Zara?" My brother asked me, he sounded upset, hurt and confused. "How are you doing that?"

"You don't care about me anymore Aaron, not like you used to." I whispered back. Even though I knew fully well they could all hear me, a whisper was all I could conjure.

"Yes I do, I'm your brother. I always will. Nothing will ever change that." He answered me carefully.

I laughed then, a loud, bitter laugh. It erupted from my throat and I had never heard a laugh that was so filled with such hate. I hated myself for it, but I was so angry, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care that this event was turning me into a bad person, an evil person, all I cared about was the fact that I was losing my brother and that same brother wanted me to loose the only person I had left.

"If you did, you would know, you would know what's happened to me. You would know what I've become. Or more like, what I have always been. You stopped paying attention to my thoughts, my memories. You became too wrapped up in your lie, in your cover. You became too wrapped up in _her_", I made the word sounds so evil that it scared me. "You stopped thinking about me because you found a new family. And now, you think that they can understand you better than I can." Tears were rushing down my face as I glared into Emmett's eyes, not daring to stop looking, knowing that if I did stop looking at him, I would fall apart right there. "No one will ever be able to understand you the way I can Aaron. You're my twin brother; I hear your thoughts as if they were my own. You promised, you promised me you'd never leave me!" I screamed the last sentence, hoping to stab him right where it would hurt. It was in this second that I realized the best way to hurt my brother was with my own words.

His voice sounded strained as he answered me. "I haven't left you. I never will". That was all he could say. All he could think. I was listening to his thoughts then, and all I got was blank, nothing, just fear that his new brother would end up being hurt.

"You have left me!" I screamed. "You left the second you started not to care, the second you let your lie become reality to you! You don't even care now!" I was livid, and shaking, it was all coming out now. "I'm holding my life, and Emmett's in my hand right now. He could kill me in a second, but then again, I could kill him too. But you're not worried about me, I feel it, I'm in your head, all your worried about is _him_", again the word sounded different, distraught maybe. "You think I'm so weak… So human, yet you're worried about a vampire! How does that work? How can you possibly love him more than you love me! You've known me your whole life, I made the choice to save you, and yet here you are and all you can think about is whether Emmett will be okay. I'm more likely to die here than he is and you don't care." I was screaming at him, I couldn't help it, it hurt so much.

That's when I dropped Emmett, I let him fall to the floor in front of me, and he just lay there, motionless. He was okay; we all knew that, he just didn't want to hurt me. My tears flowed freely down my face, as I turned to look at the brother who betrayed me, who abandoned me. He was trying very hard to see into my memories, to find out what he'd missed, and I was stopping him. "I'm stronger than you now." I said with hatred and anger filling my voice. "If you wanted to know, you should have been listening like you said you would be. If you cared about me, you would have been. You were the only reason I lived for such a long time, and I found Jacob because you left, you are not taking that away from me."

My powers, I found. are attached to my emotions, I really didn't mean to do it but it happened. Some sort of forced erupted from my body and hitting my brother, forcing him to fly across the room and hit the wall behind him. He fell and landed softly on his feet, staring straight at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, worried now.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, shock running through my body. Fresh tears falling from my eyes but for a completely different reason, I could have hurt him. He just nodded at me and said, "Answer my question."

That's when I felt them, the wolves; they were all nearby, all watching, all shocked. They couldn't do anything, they weren't allowed into the Cullen's land, but they were there, waiting, in case, well at least that's what I guess they were watching for. Maybe they were watching just to watch the Cullen's get served.

I breathed in deeply, forcing myself to calm down. "I have gifts, but you already knew that. They grew, multiplied. I didn't know what they were, until… I was at their Council meeting, and Billy Black, he knew what I was, he wanted to help me. He told me who I am, who I'm meant to become. He said he'd train me to fight, to use my gifts properly." I paused. I couldn't say too much too quickly it was still hard for me to understand. I turned to Carlisle.

"You must have heard of the Warrior Princess of Eve?" I asked him.

"I have", he answered solemnly, "What of her?" He asked.

"I am her." I was relieved to finally be admitting it to someone, and whether they believed me or not didn't matter. But I was surprised then, when Carlisle nodded, "I know." He answered.

"What? How?" I asked, confusion clouding my face, and judgment.

"I was one of the many that came here to bring you back safely. I was human in Eve and I found a way out of Eve to here, I came looking for you and that's when I realized how big this world was, how I probably wouldn't find you. So I made myself a family and then became a vampire. I have been waiting for the life where you come back to take us all home, which is apparently this one." He smiled.

I nodded, "How do you know it's this one?" I asked.

"You have never been this powerful in this world." He simply replied.

"I thought I knew why I was so powerful." I turned back to my brother. "I thought it was you that kept me going, until I realized you stopped caring. That was when I realized I was stronger than you…" I paused again. A new set of tears filling my eyes. "I also realized that… that I can't do this without you. I can't be who they want me to be without you, Aaron. You saved me so many times, you're the only person in the whole world who knows me inside out and you're the only one who I can trust right now… I think … I may have lost my way… I killed them, you said I didn't have to, but I killed them. I didn't mean to it just happened. They weren't supposed to die, not because of me."

In that very moment, I lost who I was. I fell to the floor crying my eyes out, helpless. Then I felt Aaron's arms around me, hugging me. He made me feel safe, just like he always did. I buried my face into his chest and cried, I don't know how long for and I was still crying when I finally looked up at him. "I killed people, Aaron. I'm a murderer."

"Someone had to stop them, Zara, it's okay." He answered.

"No, no it's not okay. It's bad. I did a really bad thing. I'm evil," I cried.

"Don't say that." He urged me, "don't you ever say that again. Your not! I should have been there, I should have known. I should have kept my promise to you, but I swear that it's the only one I haven't kept. I swear I wont make that mistake again."

"I'm not leaving them for you. Not because of Alice's vision, not because of anything. You asking me to leave Jacob, is the same as me asking you to leave Jasmine, but worse." The tears had stopped as I found a new strength in my words.

"Why worse?" he asked me, looking into my eyes to find the answer. "Because Jacob and I love each other, and it's not just a crush, it's real. Both my magical and human side fell in love with him, and both his human and wolf side fell in love with me. It's stronger than anything Jasper has ever felt before. The magic in our blood created some sort of link between us, we can never leave each other. It's like you and me, except it's a different sort of love. Other than you, Jacob is the only person I will ever trust, and even though I am still learning to trust him completely, he trusts me with his life. You can't take him away from me! You can't ask me to leave him. I need him… Because… You're barely ever around anymore and he's the only one who can keep me alive, the only one other than you. I love him, Aaron."

"More than you love me?" He asked me, sadness darkening his words.

"The same amount as I love you, just differently. I need him, just like I need you. Without you I would be dead, without him, one day, I will be dead. Trust me."

"I do trust you, I just don't know if I trust him," Aaron answered.

"He would never do that to me! He would never bite me! I'm already what he is, he doesn't need to bite me!" I confessed.

"What do you mean?" Aaron's voice was angry. But he held me closer to him, as if he were protecting me from something that I already was.

"I'm part of every magical creature that exists, I'm part vampire and part wolf, and part of many other things. The vision Alice had, it won't come true because they bite me, it will come true because that is what I am."

"That's not what you have to be" Aaron breathed.

"Yes it is!" I whispered. "I have to be this, I have to find the way back. I became this to help them, and I'm not going back, not now."

_**Please Review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I don't know how long it took me to pull myself back together. To re-stitch the pieces of myself, that I unintentionally had broken. But finally I stopped crying, and a while after that, I pulled myself out of Aaron's grip and to my feet. The Cullen's all watched me, in case I were to do something irrational again, I wouldn't hurt any one of them, they knew that, but they now also knew that I could. I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it just happened before I could think." I confessed.

"It's fine, don't worry, I'm not as breakable as you are," Emmett responded walking towards me and pulling me into a big bear hug.

I hugged him back quickly and pulled away. I stood in front of the Cullen's nervously waiting for some sort of response from them. They watched me closely for a while, no one breaking the silence that had filled the room, and everything around it.

"When are those wolves going to leave?" Emmett asked in frustration, "I don't know if I can stand the smell anything longer."

"I think they're waiting for me," I answered him before any of the others could. "I think they're making sure you guys don't hurt me."

"HA, and what are they going to do about it if we did?" Emmett smirked.

I shrugged imagining them all racing in here at my aid. I didn't know what they would do, and I sure didn't want to find out.

Again it went silent. The only thing I could hear was Bella's and my heartbeat, mine quickening slightly with nerves. I noticed hers did too, when Edwards arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled to myself knowing fully well how that felt, even if my vampire family hated the idea of me in love with a wolf, their worst enemy, it didn't matter to me, I loved him and nothing would change that. I don't think he would let anything change it either. Jacob had imprinted on me, meaning I would be with him forever. My emotions changed as I thought this, turning from nervous about the Cullen's to worry about my feelings towards Jacob.

I know I will never love him as much as he loves me. I'm not a wolf, it's different. But now that I worry, does it mean that I don't love him really, that I'm just kidding myself because all I really love is that someone loves me? My emotions were clear to Jasper who could feel them, he could feel my pain. My facial expression changed to, showing that my emotions weren't bearable. I screwed my face up trying to push it aside; this wasn't the time or place. But then Jasper keeled over with pain. We all turned to look at him, every one of us worried. I knew that he was feeling my pain but couldn't take it, he couldn't bear it. I feel pain differently to others; I feel emotional pain much stronger than any other because of my gift of taking others pain from them.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked him desperately.

Jasper almost fell to the floor as he clutched his chest. His face was screwed up in pain, and I knew that the only way to make it stop was for me to stop feeling it, but I couldn't as hard as I tried it wouldn't go away.

"Make it stop," He whispered, staring right into my eyes.

"I wish I could," I wept. "I'll leave, you wont feel it if I go." I said nodding to myself and walking towards the door.

"NO!" He screamed at me. "You can't go when you feel that, I don't know what you'll do to yourself."

I stopped in mid step, placing my foot back on the floor and whirling around to look at him. "Are you suggesting that I would do that again?" I asked him angrily.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but probably." Jasper said almost inaudibly.

"You think I would hurt myself again!" I stated loudly. "I'm not like that anymore, I'm not that weak."

"Zara, you were never weak, you handled it the only way you knew how." Edward interrupted. The mind reader knows all about me, he found out from Aaron's thoughts, but he never told anyone. I was surprised now, realizing that the others didn't know.

I just nodded. I didn't want to fight or think about that. Jasper still sat on the floor, his family surrounding him. He was in so much pain, I wish I could stop it, I wished so hard that there was something I could do. I couldn't stop myself feeling it, the more I tried not to, the stronger the pain became.

"Zara, what ever your feeling, you have to stop it! It's hurting him to much, we can't take as much pain as you can!" Aaron's voice exploded into my head. He was shouting at me. His whole family desperately trying to help their brother / son feel better.

"I can't stop it!" I screamed at him. He needed to understand that there was nothing I could do to stop it. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! It's not like I want to feel this too!"

Jasper nodded. "She's right. She doesn't want to feel it; she hates herself for feeling it. Which makes her feel worse. One little thought that she has had, can bring this much emotion to her, I really don't understand how anyone can feel this much without breaking down. It hurts so badly. It's almost like she's just realized that she is unsure about her feelings for her true love." Jasper told them.

He didn't know that he had it exactly right. He didn't know that that was why I was feeling so terrible. Or maybe he did know, maybe that was the only way he could think of explaining it to someone, so he told them a half-truth by saying that it was _almost _like that feeling. He looked at me again. He did know, he was looking at me as if to tell me it would be okay, that I would figure it out. I wasn't so sure.

"I'm going," I told them and nodded. Before any of them could say anything I jumped out of the house and found myself standing in my room.

No one was at home, no one was close by, and I knew no one would hear me cry. I kicked off my shoes, fell onto my bed and lay with my faced in my pillow, on my stomach and waited for the pain to over come me. It didn't take long, for my first tear to fall from my eye, and as soon as the first one did, they all began to fall rapidly. I sobbed into my pillow, until my eyes were sore, and tearless.

I then turned myself over, and sat up. In front of me was Jacob, staring at me, as if he knew that Jasper had told the truth. All I could see on his face and in his eyes was pain.

_**Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

He didn't say anything; he just sat there and looked at me, all the hurt and pain in the world written all over his face. I didn't know how long he had been here, I hadn't herd him jump onto the balcony or open the door and come into my room. I hadn't felt the cold pass through the room as he opened the door, and I never heard it click shut. I hadn't sensed him in my room because I was concentrating more on my pain than my senses, but now that I did, I sensed he had been here a long time, just watching me, waiting for me to acknowledge his presence in my room. Now that I had, he didn't now what to say. Come to think of it, neither did I.

I couldn't look him in the eye, or muster a smile. We both knew it would be a fake one even if I could. He just kept looking at me, staring. Waiting. I couldn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. He knew I was questioning my feelings towards him, I could sense that he knew, he just didn't know why. I didn't know why either, I don't understand how I can possibly be questioning this now. I thought I had loved him ever since I first saw him, but eight and a half months later, and now my head chooses to question it. Now I decide to break his heart, I should have done that before, when we weren't this deep into a relationship, when he didn't or couldn't possibly love me as much as he did now.

I shook my head looking down at my now clasped hands. No tears returned to my eyes, but by now I figured I had cried away enough of them in one day to last me a lifetime. I just wanted him to say something, anything. Now knowing that he wanted me to do the same, but what could I possibly say to him to make this easier or less painful for him? Nothing. There are no words that can possibly stop someone hurting when they are hurting for this reason. No words can make it better. He was waiting, thinking, both of us were sat in front of each other, both racking our brains trying to think of something to say. Still, no idea's came to my head, I knew that if I were to talk to Jacob now, I would have to make it up as I went along, knowing that I would have to be careful with what I said and try my hardest to make this turn out okay.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Jacobs face. The anguish I found there wasn't comforting or inspirational. It just made me feel worse about this. I couldn't believe that this was happening, I had never once doubted my feelings towards Jacob and I never thought that I would. But now, as I sat here, I was asking myself how I could doubt them? How I could have let this happen? And most of all, how did I really feel about him? Because what ever is said right here, right now, will either change our future forever, or set it forever. I had to be sure this is what was right because if I was wrong now, I would have to live with it for the rest of my life.

He spoke before I had even opened my mouth. "What is it that you want from me?" He asked me, all the emotion I could see on his face, spilling out into his words. "Just tell me and I'll give it to you. If you love me and that's what you want back, you've got it. If you need me as a friend or brother, you've got me as one. If you need me as an enemy just tell me and I'll leave and never come back. If you need or want me as a lover, just tell me and you know that's what I will be. I just need to know what you want me to be. But I can't stay in this relationship knowing you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. I love you, so much more than I ever thought I would ever be able to possibly love someone. I love you as a human and as a wolf. Every fiber of my being loves you, and there is nothing that I, or you, can do to stop it. But I imprinted on you, and if that's not what you want me to be then I won't be like that for you. It won't ever go away but it will hide from you. I just need you to tell me what you want." He finished, sounding scared, alone. No wolf in history has ever had their imprint become confused about their feelings towards their wolf. It's never happened, ever, and it just had to happen to poor Jacob, didn't it?

I looked at him, shocked by his words; they were not what I was expecting. I wasn't expecting him to seem so calm; because I know inside him he's not. I was expecting him to be mad at me, or shout or something. I wasn't expecting him to just say it like that. That was not what I was expecting him to say either. "I don't know." Was all I could say.

"What don't you know?" He asked me. "Don't you know what you want? Don't you know how you feel? Don't you know what your heart is telling you? Or are you just listening to your head? What happened inside your head? What thoughts made you suddenly think twice about any of this, about us? You have to tell me." He was desperate, I could tell he needed to know, and I could tell I was hurting him. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want him to hurt anymore.

"In my head, I finally realized that I would be with you forever, and it scared me. It made me think about whether I do love you as much as you love me. It made me realize that I probably never will. You love me because you have to, because you imprinted. You have no choice in the matter. I love you because I chose to, and I realized that I can always change my mind and that scared me for you. I realized what I had gotten myself into and I realized that I never stopped to think about it first. I know I'm hurting you, but somewhere, something inside of me is telling me to stop and think. It's telling me to be cautious about you, it's telling me to make sure this is what I want because if I do love you now, I will have to love you forever, and something inside of me is questioning if I can do that. Something inside of me is asking me, if I can love you forever, like you need me to, and I don't know if I can, and I need to know." I stopped, that was it, that was all I had.

"Can you love me forever?" He asked me sadness darkening his words more as he dreaded my answer.

"I don't know, I don't know if I'm even capable of loving someone forever." I answered him. The agony was visible in my voice. "I want to so badly, I just don't know if I can."

"Try." He whispered.

"I can't try and then let you down." I whispered back.

"What, so you're not even going to bother?" He asked me, his whole face seeming to darken.

"I just need time to sort this all out in my head. I need time without you, because if I hurt without you around then I will know that I do love you and I will know that I always will." My voice seemed to shrink into me as I finished my sentence.

"And if you don't hurt without me?" He quietly said, as he looked down from my face, to his hands.

"Then it's over." I said, now so badly wanting to cry.

He nodded. "I Love You." He said as he rose from the chair he was sat in. He slowly walked to the doors, opening them revealing the rain.

He looked back at me, my face, taking every aspect of me in, knowing that this would be the last time he would see me for a while. Once he had finished silently committing my image to memory, he left, closing the doors behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A few days later and I still hadn't gone to see Jacob. There was a huge part of me that really didn't want to. I hadn't felt anything once he'd left my room, I would have thought that I would feel something. But I was just numb; and I have been since. Every night I can hear Jacob howling in the forest close to my house, calling to me. The pain in his howls was extremely obvious and I knew I was causing it. Part of me longed to see him, to talk to him, to tell him that one-day everything would be okay, but in my heart I knew for him, it wouldn't be.

Now that I wasn't spending so much time with him, I'd had time to look at my life right now and what I found I didn't like at all. Everything about me, about who I was had changed the day I had committed myself to Jacob, and I had turned into a person I didn't want to be.

I had given up on my training, I just didn't turn up and I sensed that the others had figured I wouldn't until what was going on between Jacob and I was sorted out. In my heart I knew it wouldn't be for a long time, maybe not ever. Everything in my life had changed and I didn't want it anymore. I wanted my old life back, the one where I didn't have to worry about what time I had to be somewhere, the one where dresses and heels didn't exist to me, the one where I was truly happy with who I was. Of course that last bit was a long time ago when Aaron was human, but I could change the other two, and I would.

Even though I don't really know why, I still feel compelled to find Eve. I have no idea how; I don't even know what I'm looking for. From the stories Billy had told m,e Eve is a magical land, where all magical and mythical creatures exist, without having to hide who they are from humans. Billy said that the land is supposed to be amazingly beautiful, a huge forest runs down one side, and surrounding it is the ocean. He said going back there would be like stepping back in time, when electricity barely existed and cars were scarce. Roads are pointless, and everywhere is green grass, hills and fields you can walk through.

He said that everyone there lives in harmony with each other, even if they were born to hate each other, like werewolves and vampires do. He says that it would probably be like walking into the Narnia films, and having to live there, except of the fact that there are many more magical creatures there. It seemed like a dream to me, a place where I wouldn't have to hide. I can barely imagine a place where I would be happy with who I was, but I know that this place may just be the salvation I'm looking for, and that is why I think I will love it there, and that is why I am going to find it, no matter what I have to do.

Legend has it that I left the land in search of something, someone. My true love, and I would only return when I had found them. It says that when leaving the land, others followed to take me back safely but I closed the portal to the parallel world, so no one could return. I had doomed us all to this new land, Earth, until I found what I was looking for. This is one of the main reasons I think that Jacob and I aren't meant to be, because if we were, I would have found Eve by now.

Sigh. I was lying on my bed, and it was stupid o'clock at night. I can't sleep. What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep? Oh yeah, because Jacob is outside my house howling again. Why can't he just stop it? I know I'm hurting him, I know that I'm causing him pain, but it's better that this happens now than later. I don't know how I'm going to stay away from him though, eventually he will catch up with me, and he will find me. I think my only escape is to leave. I could go to Greece, my Greek family wouldn't mind if I went to stay with them for a while until Jacob had gotten around me not being with him. He won't be able to track me that far, not after I make it into the air. I would ask my mother about it tomorrow, I'm sure she will let me go, I'll tell her I won't be gone long.

So the next morning I put he idea across to my parents, telling them that I just need a break fron everything and surprisingly they agreed with me, sorted out my ticket and told me that I would be leaving at mid-day. I would say goodbye to the Cullen's and the pack before I leave. I packed my bags after we had rung my aunt and uncle, who loved the idea, and then set off to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up in their driveway and jumped out of the car, making my way to their front door. Before I even had a chance to knock, Jasper was in front of me, smiling. I smiled back weakly as I walked into their house. They were all stood in the big bright room, as if they knew I would be coming. I looked at Alice and she smiled at me. They had known I would be coming.

"I am going to Greece for a while," I said getting straight to the point. "I don't know how long I will be gone."

I looked straight at Aaron, who nodded his approval. "Don't say goodbye to me though, I hate goodbyes," I whispered and I turned around and walked out of the house.

I got back into my car and took in a deep breath. I started the car and looked in the rearview mirror, they were all stood by the front door waving me off. I drove the car out of Forks and down to La Push, stopping in front of the forest; I took a deep breath, got out of my car and walked off into the forest.

Immediately, the darkness overtook, but my eyes adjusted quickly, I looked around and then I could feel them all running towards me, all of them hoping I wouldn't walk away from them. I could feel Jacob was close by, running. He wanted to talk to me, convinced I would be coming to talk to him about _us._ They all phased back to their human selves, and emerged from within the forest. They all stood in front of me, no one daring to say a thing. By the look on my face, I'm guessing they all knew I wasn't here to talk to Jacob.

I smiled an upset smile at them all, and looked straight at Jacob for the first time, I felt a small pain somewhere in the back of my head, telling me that I should just run into his arms and not leave, but my heart was telling me to go. I nodded to myself, and took a deep breath. I looked straight into Jacob's eyes. I couldn't tell him I'm leaving, I didn't want to look at him after knowing I had broken him. I know that sounds so selfish, but I couldn't do it.

"Go into my room tonight," I said to him knowing fully well that I wouldn't be in the country then.

He nodded his head, a confused look spreading over his face.

"Bye," I said to them all with much more emotion in my voice than needed. They could all tell something was wrong.

I walked away form them all, knowing I wouldn't see them for quite a long time.

It was almost time for me to leave as I grabbed my bags and shoved them into the boot of the car. I ran up to my room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

Jacob,

Everything has changed, I changed.

I don't like who I've become, so I'm leaving for a while.

Do me one favor and don't follow me.

You won't be able to guess where I'm going anyway.

Maybe it'll be better for both of us if I just leave and

we both forget everything that happened between us.

Close the window on your way out.

I'm sorry.

I did love you.

Zara xx

I folded up the piece of paper and wrote his name on the front. I placed it on my bed knowing he would find it there, and looked at it for a while. I slowly pulled my eyes away from the paper and went to my window, opening it slightly so that he could come into my room later. I took one last look out my window and hurried out of my room and down the stairs.

I jumped in the car and waited for my mum to lock the door. "Ready?" She asked me and she closed the car door behind her.

I nodded to her and put my iPod headphones in my ears so I wouldn't have to talk to her about leaving. I looked out the window as my favorite and familiar surroundings disappeared from my view. I pushed myself back into my seat as I waited for the journey to the airport to end.

We got there much quicker than I had expected, I pulled myself out of the car and went to the boot where my mum was taking my bags out. I didn't have that many clothes to take with me, as it was always cold in Forks. I managed to pack one suitcase, without needing any more room. Mum had given me a lot of money saying that I would need to buy some clothes whilst I was out there; I just nodded and took it from her.

We walked into the airport, and mum took me to my gate. She waited with me until they said it was time to board my flight. She hugged me goodbye and I left with one backward glance. I sighed as I walked through the gate, I would miss Forks, and my friends.

The plane flight didn't last as long as I was expecting, and before I knew it I was in Greece. After I had found my luggage, and I walked out to meet my Aunt and Uncle. Finding them was easy, they haven't changed a bit. I pulled my smile onto my face as I walked up to them. "It's good to see you again!" I said as I stood in front of them. They each hugged me stating that I had changed and grown a lot.

I arrived at their house, which hadn't changed and went to the spare room. I would have a lot to do here; my Greek family was very big, as the Greeks have a lot of children. I put my things in the draws, thinking I would be here a while, and sat on the bed. I really would miss home.

I looked at the time on my phone, it said midnight. I knew Jacob was probably in my room right now, reading what I had written to him. I was worried about what he would do, how he would react, but it was too late for that now. I had made my decision and I was here, there was no going back. My phone rang. I looked at it startled. Seth was ringing me. Why was Seth ringing me?

"Hello?" He asked as I had picked up the phone but not said anything.

"Hi," I answered weakly into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked me sounding slightly irrational.

"Not in the same country as you," I replied without giving anything away.

"Well wherever you are, you need to get on a plane and get back here like now!" He almost yelled down the phone in anger.

"I'm not coming back, Seth." I told him, "Or at least not for a while anyway."

"You need to, Jake went nuts! He needs you! He loves you, you can't just leave him!" Seth yelled at me.

"Well I have, Seth, okay. It's happened, its over. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to hurt him, but it has happened. I'm dealing with, he's going to have to do the same." I answered him calmly.

"Since when did you become such a cold, heartless person?" He asked me angrily.

"I didn't, I just changed. Goodbye Seth." I told him and put the phone down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I find Greece as one of the most inspirational countries I have ever been to or lived in. There is always so much to do, so many people to talk to, and so many sights to see. I love Greece, its warm, always sunny, and there's a rare echo of friendliness where ever you go. The Greek people are so nice and welcoming. I had lived in this part of Greece about six years ago, and everyone around could still remember who I was. Being back here is so refreshing, it's almost like I can forget everything that has happened to me, my scars are nearly completely faded but my heart is still broken, just like it had been for some time now, although I was beginning to feel more and more pain as my time in Greece went on.

One thing is for sure, the Greek can dance! I had taken up lessons here as I had been here almost three weeks; I figured I might as well seeing as I have no idea when I am going home. Although it really is hard to learn dance when the teachers are speaking in Ellinika, which the word for Greek in English. I am quite fluent at Greek, but I am having some difficulty because I haven't had to speak it in so long.

I have no idea what is going on back home, I haven't spoken to my parents in two weeks and Seth and the others hadn't called so I figure they really are mad that I left. I feel completely lost without them I have to admit, it's like in leaving I left part of myself behind. I am just hoping that the part of myself that I left, I didn't leave with Jacob. How could I go back there and just expect for him to be okay with me? Oh yeah, I can't. I honestly have no idea what's going on with me, but it's like I can't function properly anymore.

In my almost three weeks here I have felt nothing but pain from being away from my Vampire, Wolf and Biological families. I need them a whole lot more than I realized. I feel like I can't do anything on my own, I am barely sleeping, or eating. I don't know what to do with myself when I'm not being occupied by the countless cousins that I now have the job of babysitting. The one-day that I did just get to go out alone, I had to shop for clothes, because man it is hot out here! Now, I just feel like I am losing it. Like I have no control over anything anymore. I don't think that I will ever return back to the self that I want to be because who I am now is etched into me. But I am growing used to myself again and I have found that I'm not so bad after all. Yeah, I accidentally killed those people who were going to kill me first, but I didn't want to. I had a conscience, I knew what I did was wrong and I grieved about it. But I found that I still have an unconditional love for people. I learned that I still think everything that seems ugly can be beautiful.

In coming to Greece, I have found so much of myself that I thought I had lost. But now I am slowly starting to realize that in coming here I have lost a lot of things too. I am slowly beginning to think that the things I have lost are far more important than the things I have found in myself. Part of me is longing to go home, and see my friends and families again. To go back to the dance studios and show them what I have learnt whilst being here. To hit the skate ramps that I haven't had time to do in almost half a year. But also in coming here I have found a sense of freedom that I have never felt before. I don't feel tied down to the world with the worlds weight on my shoulders. I don't feel the nagging embers of depression that were still somewhere inside of me. Yet, although I am hurting for unknown reasons, I am happy here, and I don't really understand why.

My third weekend here and I can finally be alone. I walk through the streets of the market looking at some stalls but not finding anything that I want. I found a gift to give to my aunt and uncle for having me here with them all this time and bought it. I sat down on the wall that was surrounding the huge water fountain in the middle of the square and looked at it, hypnotized. Something about it calmed me down, and my mind started to wonder. Being so far away from Jacob, it was in this moment that I realized that I needed him; he gave me the confidence I had never needed from someone before. He told me I could do something when I doubted myself and right now I was doubting myself more than I ever have in my life. I pulled my eyes away from the fountain as an image of Jacobs amazingly beautiful face filled my mind and I stared at the cobbled road to try and erase that image from my line of thoughts. It wasn't working.

My phone rang then, pulling me out of my daze. No caller ID? That's weird.

"Hello," I said into my phone after picking it up.

"Zara?" A voice spoke.

"Yeah… Is that you Seth?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"Yeah… Look sorry about what I said last time, don't hang up!" He breathed down the phone, it was almost as if he wasn't allowed to ring me. That's when it hit me that Sam had probably told them all not to.

"Your not supposed to be ringing me are you?" I asked in a knowing tone.

"No." He almost whispered back. I smiled to myself but didn't say anything. He continued. "So, what have you been up to? Where are you?" He asked me, trying to trick me, I guess.

"I'm… With family. And I haven't been doing much, just hanging out with them, helping out with babysitting, that sort of thing. Nothing overly exciting. You?" I ask him. My voice had come out a lifeless, monotone; Seth could hear that I wasn't my usual self.

"Not much, been with Jacob a lot. You don't sound very happy." He stated, moving quickly off of the subject of Jacob.

I looked down at my hands. I couldn't fool Seth; I have never been able to. "Lets just say, my escape out of the country that was supposed to be good, turned out to be way harder to deal with than I thought it would be."

"Explain." Seth said sounding generally interested and worried. That one word from Seth is always enough to make me spill everything, we had become pretty close since I met him.

"It's not too bad, I mean I don't have any signs of depression which is amazing for me! I feel so free here and calm, yet there is still pain in my heart and it hurts a lot, and no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try to stay busy or stay distracted, it doesn't stop hurting. Sometimes, mostly at night, I feel like my chest is about to be ripped open leaving nothing but a huge hole where my heart is supposed to be." I confessed.

"I know that feeling," He said and he sounded like he was slightly happier.

"How? And why do you sound happy about my pain?" I asked him more teasingly than anything.

He just didn't answer. "So tell me more…" He said.

"It's amazing here," I told him, the life still not coming back to my words. I doubt it ever will. "Its hot, all the time which isn't so great when I'm trying to sleep. Which makes no difference 'coz even if it was colder I don't think I would sleep anyway."

"Why?" He asked me.

"I feel like, somehow, I left a part of me in Forks when I came here, and it's kinda hard to live without that part." I replied.

Seth chuckled down the phone.

"What, what are you laughing at?" I asked him sternly.

"Nothing it's just, you sound like you are feeling exactly the same as Jacob, in which case, you do still love him and which means you should just get your arse back here." He answered seriously.

"You didn't call me to find out how I was did you?" I asked him.

"No," He said almost as if here were ashamed of himself.

"What did you call me for then?" I asked him, worried.

"It's Jacob," Seth said, a sad tone deepening is voice.

"What's wrong with him, is he okay?" I asked, worry spreading through me. I did still love Jacob, I always will, in coming here I realized that, I realized how much I did truly love him and I know that I always will. I'm still here because I wanted to not need him, I wanted to not need anyone, and I loved how this place makes me feel.

"Well yes and no…" Seth said. "Physically he's fine, but mentally he's… crazy".

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean ever since you left he's gone mad, like proper mad. As in he freaks out, lashes out. He's angry and upset all the time. All he does is shout at us all, 'cept me. I think that's because other than him, I was the closest one of us with you, and he feels my pain for your disappearance. He's done some stupid things, attacked some vampires without anyone else there. He doesn't care if he lives or dies now that your gone. Zara, he lived for you! You have to see that, you have to come back before he does something more stupid than what he's already done." Seth stopped.

"What's he done?" I asked my voice going weak all of a sudden.

"A lot of things. He's jumped off the cliff making sure he lands in a position that's bound to do him some damage. He's run into things at such a speed that it should have given him brain damage at the least. Attacked Vampires on his own. Tried stabbing himself but then he healed. Tried convincing Sam to just kill him and get it over with. He's tried in so many ways to stop his pain that I can't remember all of them."

I could feel tears spring to my eyes as Seth revealed Jacobs pain for the loss of me.

"Zara, he loves you that much, so much so that he can't bare to live without you. You were his life and you just left without warning. How could you do that to him? Okay I know for a fact that you love him, more than you have ever loved anyone, and more than you ever will. He imprinted on you, which means you have the need to be around him, as much as he does around you, it's a two-way thing. You can't tell me you don't love him, unless you are lying, I know you do. I could hear it in your voice when I said I needed to talk to you about him, it's still the same. You always will love him, no matter what! So can you just come to terms with that and come back and save him already?" Seth ranted at me.

"I came to terms with that like three days after I got here, Seth." I told him.

"Then why – Why are you still there?" He asked me confused.

"Because I feel so free here, I don't have to worry about anything here, and I don't feel the pain that was always somewhere in my subconscious eating away at me. Here it doesn't exist anymore. All I feel is a numb pain because I haven't even spoken a word to my family or friends pretty much since I got here. And then the whole I feel like I left part of me behind."

"Ever stop to think that part of you might be Jacob?" Seth asked me irritated now.

"Yes, but I hope so badly that its not." I answered quietly.

"Why would you hope that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to need him anymore. I don't want to depend on him! I need my independence back and I'm never going to get it all the while I'm there, or with him." I answered half-heartedly.

"Sounds to me that you're not completely convinced about that," Seth replied. "Jacob needs you just as much as you need him, its mutual. It's never going to change, no matter how far away you travel or what you do. It's all part of the imprinting."

"Why couldn't he have imprinted on someone else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because we imprint on the person that is perfect for us, and you are perfect for him." Seth whispered. "Out of curiosity, how far did you travel?"

"8337.92 Kilometers," I answered.

"A long way away then?" Seth asked but it was more of a statement.

I nodded, "Yeah." I replied unhappily.

"Your not going to come back for him, are you?" He asked me, dreading my answer.

"I will be back, I don't know when, it can't be much longer anyway, and school starts back next month. To be honest, Seth, I don't think he's going to want to talk to me, after I've done that to him anyways." My tone of voice gradually sounding even more alone.

"Yes he would," Seth immediately said.

"The others must hate me for this," I stated.

"Actually, I think they can kind of understand. I haven't felt hate come from any of them towards you." I was surprised at that.

"Please come back. Just get on a plane and come back and make everything better again." Seth sounded like a hurting child.

"I can't leave yet," I whispered.

"Then, can we come to you?" He asked sounding slightly over excited. I didn't answer and he took that for a yes. "Where are you?" He asked me.

I sighed and gave in, not thinking they would really come all this way. "Thasos, Greece."

"I always wanted to go to Greece!" Seth said like an over excited ten year old.

"I always wanted to move back." I replied, heavily.

"YOU LIVED IN GREECE?" He shouted down the phone, way too excited.

"Yeah, six years ago, I did tell you that I'm part Greek and lived here," I reminded him.

"Right. I gotta go tell the others. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Seth, you wont actually come here." I told him.

"Why not" He sounded disappointed.

"Someone has to look after La Push." I reminded him.

"We'll get the Cullen's to." He said and hung up the phone.

I sighed. They won't come. Sam will never agree to it. I don't quite know if I'm even going to be able to look Jacob in the eyes knowing what I have done to him. I don't expect him to forgive me.

_**Please Review**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was sat in Emily and Sam's front room staring at the TV. Around me were the whole pack, but Seth. The show we were watching wasn't anything interesting, and I couldn't concentrate on it. Well, actually I haven't been able to concentrate on anything since Zara left me. I sigh, and change my position on the sofa.

My mind wondered to Zara, I could remember her amazing beauty. I can see her in my mind now, her long, straight blonde hair swaying in the breeze, as she looked up at me with those amazingly bright green eyes. I catch my breath as I remember her, I can't believe she was mine once, I should have known she would leave. I could have stopped her.

I feel a throb in my heart and my pain breaks through the mental barrier that I was trying to build up to block it. I was overwhelmed with grief and depression but didn't want to shake it away; it's the only thing I have left now that links me to her. I feel my face involuntarily change expression, and I can feel the eyes of the pack on me, but I wouldn't look back at them. Every time I look at them, all I can see is their sympathy, and I don't want it. I only want her. The only person who can even begin to relate to me right now is Seth. He had become so close with Zara over the last however many months, and he was feeling almost as much pain as I was over her disappearance. We call it 'disappearance' because no one has any idea of where she went. We tried convincing the Cullen's to tell us, and her parents but both said that seeing as she hadn't told us where she was going, they shouldn't either.

I pull myself back into reality as Seth walked through the door. I push my feelings aside and move over so he can take a seat but he doesn't sit. He just stands there, looking overly excited and not saying a word. He has a huge smile painted across his face but it was also clouded with nervousness. We all look over to him, as he stands there, not sure of what to do with himself.

"I… uh… I… I know where Zara is." He said. The whole room went quiet as we all stared at Seth in disbelief. "I know you told me not to ring her Sam, but I couldn't help it, Jake needs her, it's the only way he's gonna stop being so stupid." I wanted to growl at him but I knew this was nothing but the truth.

All eyes shifted to me, but I had nothing but blank all over my face. I didn't know how to respond.

"What did she say?" Jared asked Seth, sounding really interested. "Where is she?"

"That's the shocker, she really did leave the country. She's in Thasos, Greece, with her family."

"What else did she say?" Embry asked him.

"Well she said she's not coming back yet, but she will be soon because of school…"

"And?" Quil questioned him.

"Well… she said that she still loves you Jake…" He moved quickly on turning to look at me. "She's convinced that we are all going to hate her and that you're not going to want to talk to her. Ummm… She said she wasn't coming back, so I asked if we can go to her, and she didn't answer but she told me where she was so I'm guessing it's a yes. She told me that all her pain from her depression is gone when she's there and that's why she wants to stay and because she wants her independence back. But she says that in being there she has found another pain and it feels like she has left part of her behind, and she wants it back." He finished.

I didn't know what to say. Part of me was overjoyed and edging to get out of my seat and start running, but part of me was mad because she hadn't rung me to tell me any of this. What was she thinking? I've been in so much pain for all this time and she hadn't even considered me. Seth seemed to know what I was thinking.  
"It sounds like she's been really busy," He stated but not saying anything else.

I looked over at Sam who seemed just as unsure about what to do as I was. So Embry jumped in sounding way too excited. "I think we should go to Greece."

"We can't just leave La Push unsupervised." Sam replied heavily.

"The Cullen's would keep an eye out," Quil reminded him.

"Maybe, but do we really want to put everyone's lives in their hands?" Sam asked the others.

"For Jacob, yes." It was Leah who had said this, and I was surprised that she even cared. She always seems so heartless because of the fact the she had been in love with Sam and then Sam had imprinted on Emily and had to leave her.

I wasn't the only person who was surprised by this; everyone had turned to look at her in amazement.

"She was a really good friend to me too." She muttered.

"Since when?" Paul asked bewildered,

"Since a long time ago, just drop it. I think we should go see her." Leah pushed the idea.

I noticed everyone had turned back to look at Sam, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Leah. Since when had she been friends with Zara?

"What do you want to do Jacob?" Sam asked me.

I turned and looked blankly at him, and could see everyone's eyes move to face me. I shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to do. Yeah, I wanna talk to her, but if you don't want to go, I'm fine with that." I said. There was a war going on inside of me, my heart reaching out to her, so badly wanting to go and find her and just be able to hold her again, but my head was telling me she could hurt me again.

Everyone looked back to Sam. He nodded, and said, "I think we should phase so we can watch Seth's memory of the call and then decide."

The pack one by one nodded their heads, Emily and Kim (Jared's imprint) moved out of the room, and one by one the pack stripped off their clothes and phased into the huge wolves that they truly are. We watched Seth's memory of the phone call with Zara. She sounded too lifeless to me; I had never heard her voice sound so empty. It hurt to know she sounded like that, and felt like that, to know she was hurting too. I whimpered a little bit until Sam made his decision. "We'll go to Greece," he said in his Alpha voice, and he sounded sure that going was the right thing to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jacob's Point of View**

We were all running through the forest when we came to a stop. Standing in front of us were the Cullen's. I shuddered at the thought of how well Zara fits in with her vampire family, as she has the amazing beauty that can be seen in them all. We stood in front of them waiting to hear what they had to say. It was Sam who thought first. _'We were just looking for you'. _He thought. Edward can read minds and nodded.

"We know. We have to tell you something." Edward said looking towards Carlisle to speak.

"Alice had a vision about the Volturi. They are beginning to worry about the size of your pack, and the fact that you have Zara on your side. They want Zara to corrupt her, to make her use her gifts for evil. To do this, they are coming after you. Their plan is to take you out whilst she's not here, whilst your vulnerable, and then try to make her see their way. They don't know that Jacob imprinted on her, so they don't know the full force of which you have over her. But we are worried none the less." Carlisle finished calmly.

I felt my whole body tense up as I heard this. They were going to try and hurt Zara. They were going to try and kill us just to get to her! She must be way more powerful than what we know…

"She is more powerful than what you know. She never mentioned it because she is afraid of what she can do. All it takes is for one little thing to happen and Zara could hurt a lot of people. She doesn't want you know of her power, purely because she doesn't want you to see her any differently to how you see her now. You may not know it but she has a lot more respect for all of you than you realize."

_'What do we do Sam?' _Jared asked.

_'We do what we planned before. We go and get her from Greece.' _Sam replied. '_Can you watch La Push until we get back?'_

"Of course. We were hoping that going to get Zara was the decision you would make." Jasper told us. (Edward had been speaking the packs thoughts to the rest of his family.)

Sam nodded and we took off again into the woods. We knew we would be running for days but to me it was worth it. I look around and on either side of me are my best friends, and I realize now that I would prefer to take this journey with them more than I would with anyone else. Except maybe Zara, but we're going to get her so that's impossible.

_'Awww Jacob you're so sweet.'_ I heard Quil's voice in my head.

When we are wolves, we can hear and see each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. It's a hard thing to get used to but once you do, there is a bond between you and the rest of your pack that will never go away.

_'Shut up, Quil' _I thought back to him, but didn't really care that he knew I thought that.

My mind wondered to what Carlisle had said about Zara being more powerful than we knew. It makes me wonder what else she is hiding from me, from all of us. Could this be it, or are there more secrets that she doesn't want to share? And even if there are more, does that mean she ever will tell us? Does that mean she doesn't want us to know any of them? Or is she just waiting for the right time? Thinking about it, there are probably a lot that I don't know about Zara. I know everything to know about who she is, what she likes and what she doesn't, that sort of thing. But there is so much that she doesn't talk about. She never talks about her childhood, growing up, old friends, family, or her brother. She definitely doesn't talk about other guys she's been with or how far she got in those relationships. She's still a mystery to me after all this time.

_'She hasn't been with that many guys, and the ones that she has been with, she never got far because she always felt uncomfortable around them, like she couldn't be herself.'_ Seth butted in my thoughts.

_'How do you know?'_ I asked him irritated.

_'If you hadn't noticed Jacob, I am very good friends with her!' _He replied.

_'Why do you know stuff like that though?'_ I asked.

_'I asked her. That's the thing with Zara she'll tell you, if you ask. If you don't ask, she won't bring it up.' _He seems so proud of himself knowing something about Zara that I don't know. Man that makes me mad.

I can feel my anger swirling around inside of me, but I fight to keep it back. I really don't want to get mad at Seth; he's been my rock through the past couple of weeks. Weird that guys can have that connection, but oh well. I could hear someone smirk in their head at my thoughts but I truly didn't care. I owe Seth a lot. I think I'll wait to see how this turns out first though. _'Oh thanks'_ I hear him sarcastically think.

We arrived in Greece about 4 days later. Man it's hot here. Now we just have to keep running until we can smell her. Hopefully it won't take that long. I can't wait to see her, to see if she's changed. To see how much of a difference being here really makes to her. I can understand why she loves it here it seems so peaceful. I can see her in my head again, smiling at me. I bet she looks better in real life than in my memories. Sigh. Not long now. I don't even know what to do when we get there. Maybe I should just wait for the others to go and tell her about the Volturi and convince her to come back with us before she see's me. At least that way she definitely will agree to come back.

I'm going to have to face her sometime though. Maybe just seeing her will be okay, I don't have to talk to her, just look at her whilst Sam explains. At least that way she won't think I'm scared to see her. I'm not scared, just anxious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Back to Zara's Point of View**

This has to be the most fun I have had here. All my family was gathered in my aunt and uncle's house and garden. Music was blaring out from the sound system that had been moved into their garden. It was about four in the afternoon. Well I don't actually know what the time is, that's just my guess, and everyone is talking and laughing and having a good time. It has been days since that phone call with Seth, and I have heard nothing, but I don't want to think about that right now.

I've danced with pretty much every male in my family. Salsa is such a good style of dancing its unreal. I was laughing whilst I danced with my cousin, Thanos. He is so funny, he makes my stomach hurt from laughing so much. This is about the tenth dance I have had with him, but with someone that humorous you can't help but say yes to him. I was wearing a white dress which had pretty much been forced on me by my aunt, it is halter necked and very flow-y. I had put some shorts on underneath though, so I felt more comfortable. She had made me wear some heels too, but they weren't very high, and I am used to wearing them here anyway, because that is pretty much the only type of shoes that exist here except flip-flops, which I hate.

I was spinning underneath Thanos' arm when I knew they were watching me. The breeze brought their scent to me, and I stopped automatically, feeling the bottom of my dress fall around me. I looked straight at them. They looked straight back. I didn't know what to do, or how to feel. I was frozen to my spot, part of me wanting to run and hide, and another part of me wanting to go and speak to them. Thanos was at my side as soon as he realized I was distracted. "Are you okay?" He asked me (in Greek). I just nodded but didn't say anything.

I gave Thanos a small smile, and looked back to the pack, they hadn't moved an inch. I slowly walked towards them, stopping about the distance of two people away from them. "I didn't think you would really come here, if I had known I wouldn't have told Seth where I was." I almost whispered to them.

"The Cullen's would have told us anyway," Seth said as he walked straight up to me and pulled me into a hug. "You look amazing," he told me as I pulled myself out of his grip.

"Why would they have told you?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Sam inclined his head sideways to say let's walk and talk. I just simply nodded and started walking; I walked round the side of the house, and out of the back gate. I then carried on walking down the road a bit knowing that they would speed up when they realized I wasn't stopping out here. They did and in a second Sam was on one side of me with Seth on the other. They all looked completely serious, and it worried me a little bit, they were only ever like this when they were in the middle of some vampire attack of something along those lines. "So?" I asked him, whilst leading them all out of the village.

"The Volturi want to kill us, so that we can't protect you, they want to make you see their way, and make you use your gifts for what they want." He said matter of fact-ly.

"What?" I said, stopping dead in my tracks and feeling someone behind me almost bump into me. I wasn't paying attention to that. It didn't bother me _they_ wanted me, it was killing the pack thing that I was more worried about, and they could all instantly tell that.

"Yeah. They think that you not being with us also makes us more vulnerable." He stated.

"It does," I said with a nod of my head. "When?"

"We're not sure. Soon though, which is why we came to get you to come back." Seth butted in. "Plus, you're about the only person that can keep Jacob under control."

Everyone went stiff. I looked straight ahead, not knowing what to do or say. "You seem to have done a pretty good job without me," I whispered and started to walk again.

"If you hadn't of left we wouldn't have had to," Paul said with a slight anger in his voice.

"Shut up Paul," I heard Leah hit him. "She did what she had to do, it's nothing to do with you, so just back off!" She almost screamed.

I smiled at that, man I love Leah. She came behind me and gave me a hug around my neck. I hugged her arms back for a second and she pulled away. "When did you two become friends?" Jared asked confused.

I looked at Leah and said "A while ago."

No one said anything for a while, but I could see what was going on in their minds. Some of them wished I hadn't left, some of them just wanted to go home. Seth was excited about being in Greece, and Embry was excited about not being in America. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept walking. Seth piped up after a while of silence. "So will you come back?" He pleaded.

I looked straight into his eyes. I so badly wanted to stay here, but I knew I couldn't. I had to go home sometime and they needed me now. There is no way that I am going to let them fight the Volturi without me, after all I did promise. I will keep that promise. I nodded at him and watched relief wash over his face. I looked around at all my other old friends and saw the same thing. My face was blank; I couldn't let my emotions be shown, not right now. I realize now that by being here I was hurting myself, I kept away from Jacob but it didn't solve anything it just hurt me and him and the others. I love him, I always have, and I was just being an idiot. Now I have lost everything, and he won't ever be able to understand why I just ran off like that. I can feel him watching me, I can smell him, I'm so close to him but at the same time I am further away from him than I have ever been, and it hurts to know this.

"I'm going to have to fly back," I told them just to stop the silence. "I need to bring my stuff back with me, and I'm registered as being in the country so I can't just turn up in America. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"Okay…" Quil paused. "So what's going on with all those people in that house?"

"They aren't just people," I laughed, "They're my family. It's a family party, Greek people love parties."

"Oh… Have they got food?" He asked at the same time as his stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, want some?" I asked laughing again. He just nodded and we all turned around and walked back towards the house.

I didn't say much during the walk back to my aunt and uncles, I just let the others fill me in with everything that was going on back home whilst I had been away. "… And then there's Jacob going mad all the time…" Embry trailed off. Everyone went silent again. "But other than that, you haven't missed anything." We were outside the house; I just nodded and walked in front of them all. I introduced them to some of my family and explained to my aunt and uncle that they had come here to take me back for some unknown reason. She had just laughed and told them to eat what ever they wanted.

I wasn't in the mood for food, or dancing or music now. I walked over to the house and sat on the floor and leant against its wall, in a world of my own, watching the party from afar. I let all my emotions flow through me, from sadness to joy, from annoyance to determination. All the feelings I have ever felt towards Jacob flooded my thoughts, as well as my body and I couldn't believe I had ever left him. What was I thinking? I am such an idiot. How can I doubt what I feel for him? It's so freakin' obvious that I love him! I don't know what my facial expression was but whatever it was it must have been bad. Seth came and sat next to me, his plate of food already demolished and in a pile with all the others. "You okay?" He asked me, gently.

I nodded even though it was completely obvious I wasn't. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" He asked me worry clouding his tone.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"Is it about Jacob?" He asked me. I nodded again not looking at anyone and knowing that Jacob was probably listening and watching me "It'll be okay," Seth whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I shook my head again, telling him I didn't think it would be.

"It will. He still loves you, he always will".

"'S'not the point, I still hurt him. That's unforgivable. I'm such a freakin' idiot, what was I thinking? How could I possibly make myself believe that I don't love him?"

"Zara, with you, anything is possible." Seth laughed. "And Jacob will forgive you, he has no choice but to."

"That's not a good thing!" I almost shouted.

"No, maybe it's not, but my point is, you don't have to worry about him not letting it go. If he wants to live, he's gonna have to just forgive you isn't he."

"What does forgiving me and his life have in common?" I asked confused pulling myself out of Seth's grip.

"He _imprinted_ on you, which means he pretty much can't live without you, as we all had to witness for the past month." Seth didn't mean to say that as a jibe at me but that's what it felt like.

"I'm so sorry about that, I really am." I whispered.

"Why didn't you just ring him?" he asked me.

"I wanted to, but I was so busy here, and then every time I tried to I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's not an excuse, 'cause there isn't one, I should have rang him, but I couldn't. And I know that sounds like a load of rubbish but it's the truth."

I looked over to where Jacob was sat; he looked sad, lost and alone. My heart ached for him. It reached out to him. There wasn't anything that I could do to ease his pain, I knew that. I just wished so hard that he would find faith in me again, one day. "One thing I know for sure is, I'm not leaving again." I told Seth, more for Jacob's benefit than Seth's.

"I know", he said, as he looked over at Jacob. "If you ever do leave again, just don't bother coming back. I don't mean that in a horrible way. I just mean, don't put Jacob through that again."

"I don't think that we will ever go back to the way things were anyway, so I won't be able to put him through it again".

"Maybe, but he will still always love you the same, if not more."

"I wish there was something I could do," I whispered.

"There is…………. Talk to him," Seth said and got up leaving me to watch Jacob alone.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I watched him for what felt like hours. The sun was starting to set as I had made up my mind that I would talk to him. I stood up and took in a deep breath, when my aunt pulled me out of my trance like state. "Hunnie, everyone wants you to sing to us" She smiled.

"Now?" I asked her.

"Uh huh" She nodded.

"Okay…"

I went to find my uncle who already had his guitar out and was playing a song. I chose a song. Well this is sure to be different, not one pack member has ever heard me sing, and my family hasn't in six years. I had gotten a lot better, but I was nervous. It was like a tradition whenever I was at family parties to sing, I just hadn't been to any in a long time.

I stood next to my uncle as he played the introduction to the song. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on me. _Just pretend no ones watching. _I was saying to myself as I started to sing.

_**Lyrics:**_  
_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  


_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; _

_I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh. Oh God, he's watching me! And now we have eye contact. He's going to think I picked this song because of him. Well I did pick it because of him, but he wasn't supposed to be here, so he would have never known. Shut up and concentrate on the lyrics! How is that possible when he's watching me? Make it possible.

I missed "I got tired of"! Sing!I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you..

_**(It's by Taylor Swift. No copywrite intended, I just think its perfect for this part of the story.)**_

The song ended, I pulled my eyes away from everyone and walked off, straight past the pack, straight past the house, and I didn't turn back.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I have never heard her sing before, she's amazing. She has the voice of an angel. It's like her family knew she was going to sing to them, well, they probably had known. Wait… Where's she going? I felt my face crumple in confusion as she walked straight past us all and the house. Maybe she's embarressed, she knows we have never heard her sing. The rest of her family look just as confused as we do as to why she has just walked away. I looked to Seth, he just shrugged, as the party continued where it had left off before the song had started.

"So are you planning to talk to her, or are you both going just keep acting like the other one doesn't exist?" Seth asked with a bored sound to his tone.

"We aren't acting like the other doesn't exist, we are just simply ignoring each other… Much more civil." I replied with vnom in my voice.

"Well what ever you are doing, you should stop it and talk."

"I think we should hold off on the argument that we both know is coming untill we get back, don't you?" I asked him angrily.

"Nope, I think you should both just sort this out instead of acting like a couple of 10 year olds. It can be sorted out without an argument you know." Seth replied.

"She just uped and left! Without even saying goodbye, I mean I knew we were going through a rough patch but seriously leaving without a word is extreme." I defended myself.

"She didn't leave without saying goodbye, couldn't you see it in her eyes, she came to say goodbye but couldn't face you. Jacob if you couldn't even see that, then man, no offense but you really aren't good enough for her." Seth said as he patted my shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm not good enough for her?" I growled at him.

"Well if you can't see that then there is a lot you have to learn about her. Jeez! I thought you could read her like a book. Apparently not. Seriously she can read you inside out and upside down at the same time – figuritivly speaking of course, and you couldn't even tell that! She really is too good for you. Not that it really matters now seeing as your just giving up when the fight for her should just be starting. I'm disappinted Jacob, I thought you had more in you than that." Seth said as he started shaking his head at me, and he actually looked like he meant every word he had just spoken.

"She left me, remember. Not the other way around. You should be on my side here!" I said menacingly.

"Maybe, but you heard what she said to me earlier. She knows you did, I know you did. It's Zara, she would have been looking for some sort of reaction from you, but you gave her nothing, zilch. Do you really expect her to bother, if she thinks you don't care? Or if she thinks you don't want to care? Dude, I'm not trying to tell you how to sort this out but I am trying to convince you to, because she could leave. It's Zara, she will leave, and she wont come back unless there's another Volturi attack. We may get her back home untill that's sorted out but after it's over, there's no telling what she will do. If you want her, go get her before it's too late."

"She said she wouldn't leave again," I replied with a slight hint of being desperate in my tone of voice.

"She also promised if she did, she wouldn't come back." Seth replied.

**Zara's Point of View**

I walked the same road that I had walked earlier with the pack. The road is long, and seems to going on for miles, which it does. It's the main road that passes through the little villiage that my aunt and uncle happen to live in, and it's the only way in or out or through. On either side of the road are huge fields, stretching for miles on end. Some are growing fields, some are cattle fields, the rest are fields that the public are allowed to walk on. I found my favourite, it is my favourite for one reason, the grass is growing so high that if I sit down, the only thing visible is my head.

I stepped off of the road, and onto the fence, gracefully climbing over and landing on both feet, after jumping off of the top. I had missed the entrance to this field a couple of minutes ago because my mind was so blank that I hadn't been thinking enough to even recognise the gate. The long grass surrounded me, losing the bottom of my dress in the sea of green. I started walking, I wouldn't venture too far into the field, just far enough that I feel out of the way of people. Eventhough I knew fully well that the pack would be able to see me perfectly at this distance, I didn't want to go any further. I stopped in the spot. I had sat here this morning when I was reading a book, I could tell because I had flattened the grass around me when laying down. I decided here was as good a place as any, so I took a seat on the floor.

The aroma of grass soon drifted around me and I hugged my knees to my chest. I looked up at the darkening sky, watching the changing colours of the sunset. Soon they would be gone and darkness would fall around me. I knew that my family party would last well into the night, and I wasn't in any hurry to make my way back there. I soon lost myself in the scent of the grass and the colours of the sky that time seemed to slip away from me. Nothing mattered, my head was clear and I wasn't thinking, just watching the sky change colour. I soon spotted the moon high in the sky, it was full. It's bad luck to be outside of your house on a full moon. How much more bad luck could I possibly get though? I've had my fair share of bad luck, I hope its haunting someone else for a while.

I was so out of the real world and in my own that I hadn't heard or smelled the pack walking up the road looking for me. Following my scent, which was only growing stronger with every step they took. I hadn't noticed that they had all stopped at the fence I had climed over and were now watching me watch the sky. I didn't hear the others walk away and leave Jacob still stood there, and I definitely didn't hear him climb the fence and start to walk towards me. I wasn't facing his direction and I wasn't paying attention to anything but my own heart beat and the darkening sky above me. It was only when I felt the grass moving and I heard it rustling that I caught his scent in the air. The whole of me stiffened and I recognised the pause in his steps as he realised I had had no idea he was there. The pause didn't last long and a human wouldn't have even noticed it, but it was definitely there. I can only guess that because I hadn't moved or told him to leave he thought that his presence was welcomed because he sat down next to me and followed my gaze to the moon.

I couldn't speak, my throat had gone dry and my mind was running overtime so that even if I could say something, it wouldn't be coherent. So I just sat there, still staring at the moon, unsure of what to do. My body never shifted, never eased up, the tension I was creating was almost unbearable but I sat there, the same as before but instead of listening to my heartbeat, I was listening to his. He was calm, his heart wasn't racing, his body wasn't stiff, his structure wasn't rigid. It seemed that he was completely at home with this situation, as if the tension that was reviborating from me didn't affect him at all. How he was doing that I don't know, but I do know that what ever was going through his mind right now, what ever he was thinking about was keeping him calm. I know Jacob, if he wanted to show me what he was really feeling, he would, he wouldn't hide it, and I know when Jacob's hiding something.

What felt like a lifetime passed before Jacob broke the silence. He had always known he would have to break it, but he didn't know how. "Are you okay?" He asked me tenderly.

I just nodded, still unable to say a word.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know." He whispered.

"I'm not," I replied so quietly that I was surprised he could hear me.

"Stop lying". He said, worry filling his voice.

"I'm not lying, I feel too numb to not be okay, or to be okay." My voice had been louder this time, but not by much.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me. I shook my head. The moonlight was shining down on us, but I didn't have the courage to look at him. He was watching me like a hawk. "I think I've been a bit of an idiot," he said completely changing the subject, which was welcomed.

I screwed my face up, "Why, 'cause you tried to kill yourself in many stupid ways?" I asked, it was supposed be sarcastic but came out more judgmental and in matter-of-fact tone.

"Well yes, but that was worth it, and not what I was talking about. I'm talking about the fact that I have spent at least half a day in your company but I haven't said a word to you until now."

"I take it Seth unleashed his words of wisdom on you too, huh?" I asked with a slight smile filling my face. I wonder what Seth could have possibly said to make Jacob listen.

"Yeah, but you had disappeared, so it didn't have the same effect as it would have if I could have seen you whilst he spoke. We started to get worried and came looking for you, only to find you here?" He questioned my choice of location.

"I like it here, it's the best place to go here at this time of night." I went silent again. Still unsure of why he was here, and why he was talking to me.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Jacob asked me, sensing that I was still very tense.

"I don't care," I whispered again, placing my chin on my knees.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For letting you leave. Seth's right, I should have realized you were leaving, he did."

"What did he do, give you a lecture about not knowing me very well?" I laughed.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that. "So what did you do, come here to tell me you hate me or something?"

"No. I don't hate you. I can't hate you. And I don't want to hate you anyway," the serenity in his voice could have made me cry, if I had any tears left that were willing to fall, but I don't so I didn't cry. Which to be honest is probably a good thing, I know that I looked quite strong to him, but inside, my heart just seemed to ache more.

"Are you going to keep being so quiet, or will I eventually get some emotion out of you?" He asked me teasingly.

Again I didn't say anything I just closed my eyes. He watched me for a while.

"I can't loose you Zara," he whispered almost too low for me to hear.

"I thought you already have," I replied, and he understood what I meant. He thought he had lost me, which made him act as if he had. It made everything about him change because I was no longer a part of his life. It would have been different if I had just pressed the ring button on the phone!

"In my head, yeah. But that doesn't stop my heart from hoping I haven't."

"Ah the internal battle thoughts verses feelings. I wonder who will win," I said in an almost dream like state.

"I don't know. I guess that all depends on you." He said as he still watched every move I made. My eyes were still closed and my whole body was still rigid. It was beginning to hurt my muscles. "Which one do you think will win?" He asked me.

"Well if it was me, I would go for my brain. But you're different to me so I guess I should go for your feelings. But then if your right and that does depend on me, then I have no idea, purely because I have no idea about anything that involves me right now, other than the fact that I have to go home and kill the Volturi before they hurt any of you."

"Are you actually being serious?" He asked me incredulous.

"Do you seriously think I'm joking?" I asked him, as my eyes slowly opened.

"You don't know how you feel about me?" He asked, his voice suddenly filling with grief.

"Jacob, I'll always know how I feel about you. Unless I manage to convince myself otherwise again." I didn't know where that came from, but I sensed relief wash through him, and a smile form on him face.

The next thing I knew, I wasn't sat on the grass any longer. One of Jacob's arms was on my back the other was underneath my knees and there was nothing beneath me. Then he placed me onto his lap and pulled me into his chest. "That's all I need to know. I can forget what happened." He whispered into my hair.

I hadn't moved from the position he had put me in. I didn't pull myself into him and I still hadn't relaxed. His reaction was wrong; he shouldn't just give in that easily. I could hurt him the same a million times over. The only thing that justifies his reaction is because I'm his imprint. But this is wrong, I shouldn't be able to just do that to him and get away with it. "I can't," I said, as I turned my face to look at him for the first time in the field. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It doesn't matter now, it's over. I love you, that's all that matters."

Sorry its long

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The last few hours in Greece were for me actually quite sad. The wolves started to run home once Jacob and I arrived back at the house, and I had to stay to finish the party. Soon the party was over and my plane flight home was booked for an hour's time. I packed my suitcase, now having to take two back with me, and gave my aunt and uncle their present. Not long after, I found myself at the airport, waiting for the flight to be called. Once the number was spoken, I hugged my aunt and uncle goodbye, thanking them for having me for such a long time and walked towards the door.

I turned around one more time to look at the surroundings. "Goodbye Greece" I whispered to myself as I walked off towards the plane.

Arriving home in the middle of the night was actually quite cool. I'd decided I'd walk instead of calling my parents for a lift, knowing they might be out anyway. It's quite a long distance from Seattle to La Push so I walked in the woods, so that some stalkerish guys wouldn't follow me, I kept to the familiar paths, taking in the familiar scent. It was strange to be home after all this time. But this is my home and it feels good to be back. I can't understand the emotions going through me as I walk through the streets of La Push in the moonlight, I'm happy to be back, but sad to have left Greece. I remember the days that led up to me leaving this place and now that I look around me, I really don't understand how I left here at all. La Push is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to, it's so mesmerizing.

I slowly found my way up my front path, being able to see properly it didn't take much effort, but I didn't want to wake the neighbors, or get any visits from the Cullen's, not tonight. I didn't bother turning the lights on when I entered the house; I just locked the door behind me and went straight to my room. The second I entered it, I could smell Jacob everywhere, the window was still ajar. He had been here a lot since I had left I could smell it. He's a strange one.

I put my cases at the end of my bed and climbed in fully clothed. Falling to sleep was easy that night; I'd had a long party and journey without sleeping before hand.

I woke up and went downstairs to find my parents sat at the kitchen table.

"Have a nice long sleep hunnie?" my dad asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Huh?" I asked drearily. "I've only been asleep for like 6 hours." I replied.

"You got back two nights ago, you were asleep all day yesterday." My mum said half laughing, half serious. "We were going to ask Dr. Cullen to check on you if you didn't wake up soon."  
"Mum that's over reacting just a little bit, don't you think?" I asked just before I downed the glass of water she had given me. "I have stuff to do, I'll see you later."

With that I flew up the stairs, showered, changed, brushed my teeth, and was out of the house in record time. Within seconds I found myself walking around the forest boundaries, searching for things or smells that seemed out of lace here. The pack hadn't been here in a while, and I could smell the Cullen's scent briefly lingering in the air. I wasn't in any rush to see them; I knew I would be bombarded with questions that I really don't want to face right now. I was happy alone in the forest, in a world of my own, yet still very conscious of where I was and what I was doing.

I was looking for signs that would 'show' me what I was about to face. The Volturi planning to attack me now wasn't just because they had nothing to do; they had planed it, because the time would be perfect for them to strike. The Volturi are probably anything but stupid, they have precision, they know what time to do what and they time it perfectly. The Volturi know their stuff, they will make a plan better than any that has ever existed before, and they will carry it out with that of Excellency, so much so that you wouldn't know what had hit you. We had to be ready for them, because when they come, they will hit us with such a force that will knock us to the ground. My thoughts make this sound like a battle, and that's when it hit me…

This is a battle…

And it's a battle that could change the world forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I'm guessing Aaron had told the rest of his family that I would go to them when I wanted to talk, because a couple of days later and they still hadn't made any contact with me. It's times like these when I actually love the fact that my brother knows me inside and out. The Pack would be arriving in about five minutes and they would all be shattered, but I knew they would first come looking for me to check that I'm okay. So, I am now waiting for them in the forest, still sub-consciously searching for anything that would give me some sort of sign about when this fight would take place. I am honestly not too fussed about the fact that they are coming for me, or the fact that I may have to die to stop them from getting what they want. I am more bothered about my families safety, both the pack and the Cullen's will not let me fight them alone. I am also worried about the outcome of the event to come. What will happen if we don't succeed, if the pack and the Cullen's die trying to stop them, if I am turned evil… The world will be left to an infinity filled of darkness and horror and I will be the cause.

If I could only just have a glimpse of what is about to take place, then maybe I could make it turn out right. I keep telling myself that this is not happening, and that the whole thing is just a dream, but the longer it takes for the pack to arrive the more I am beginning to realize, this is my reality. I am right in the middle of it, and there is no going back, or changing what is about to happen. This is going to happen, and I have to make sure that no one is hurt because of me.

I keep thinking that maybe if I left, and made them follow me that the others won't get hurt, and that they will be safe, but I know that I cannot fight and win by myself, no matter how hard I wish I could. And if I loose, they will all get hurt anyway, but it will be me hurting them and not the Volturi, come to think of it, if the Volturi turn me, I will be one of them, I will be their leader. I shudder at that though as a gust of wind blew my way.

Spinning around on the spot, I stop. In front of me I lay my eyes upon the pack. Defense had ran through my body and I was slightly crouched over, ready to attack if I needed too. I straightened up a little as the Cullen's appeared around the pack. United. That's when I felt the pain that I hadn't realized was there before. My mouth and eyes burned and I let out a small squeal.

"What the…?" I heard one of the pack members ask, all of them dumb struck.

"Finally" Carlisle said. "We have been waiting for that for the best part of a year."

"What?!" the pack exploded. "What's happened to her?"

"Nothing, she just finally has her 'fangs'" Edward answered putting quotation marks around the word "fangs". "We knew she'd get them soon. Her eyes change colour to electric blue when her teeth are out. She can 'put them away' and 'grow them' whenever she wants now."

"Can someone tell me what is going on please?" I asked still unsure about what was happening. The pain had sub-sided, and I felt completely normal again.

"Look at your reflection in the water" Alice said overly happily, as she danced towards the stream. I followed in her footsteps and looked at myself.

I gasped as I took in the amazingly electric blue that had replaced my normally bright green eyes, and the long teeth that were a picture perfect version of any of the Cullen's. I stared at them for some while before I felt the teeth pull back into my gums and I watched my eyes slowly fade back to green. 'Urgh, I'm even more of a freak', I thought to myself as I turned back to my families. I shrugged at them, thinking I would dwell over it later, and walked back to where I had been stood before.

"I'm fine you can all go and sleep now," I said slowly, getting to the point. I still wasn't exactly in a yay I love people mood, and I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"That's not exactly why we are here," Carlisle said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay…..?" I asked, confused.

"The thing is…. Well the Volturi are coming in a couple of days. - " He cut himself off, waiting for a reaction. He didn't receive one. I was happy for them to come, because we would be ready. "Alice has seen a few of us….. she's seen a few of us die." He finished, and we could all hear the stress in his voice and he said this.

I was too shocked to move, to speak, to breathe. I didn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. This isn't happening! I finally took in some air and screamed "NO! This is not happening! All of you have to leave, get as far away from me as possible." My breathing had become fast, my heartbeat was pounding and I couldn't think straight.

Around me the pack still hadn't completely registered what was said, and they were all still stood glued to the ground. Eventually one by one the pack came back to life, all ready to make plans, to sort out what ever it was that they could.

"Who?" I asked my voice merely a whisper.

Carlisle shook his head. "Alice. Tell me! NOW!" Anger had flooded through me and I couldn't control the need to know.

"Zara, I – " she cut off when she saw the look of sheer hatred in my eyes. "Seth, Jacob, Colin and Rosalie."

My mind went blank as I heard the names, and the next thing I knew I was curled up in a ball on the floor. I had been conscious the whole time, but my brain had blanked. I felt tears stream from my eyes as I hugged my knees. I was sobbing as someone was trying to pull me into them. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed and pushed them away. I don't know how long I lay there. I know that the tears left as quickly as they had come, but I couldn't function. Eventually I came to my senses, and pulled myself off of the ground. I dusted myself down and looked back up to Carlisle. "What do we do?" I asked urgently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"We plan." Two words were all Carlisle had to utter to make the tension build. Two words put us all on edge, and two words made us all think. We had to make this plan perfect… and we only have one chance to get it right, one shot to make it work, one moment to change the rest of our lives.

We made it back to the Cullen's house in record time. It was the fastest I've ever ran before, and I out ran Edward! I was so proud of that moment, but now really isn't the time. Alice started searching her mind, trying to see the decisions they were making, trying to help us make our plan. I look over to her, her face seems vacant, and her eyes are glazed over, searching. The other Cullen's were all talking, planning. I don't have the concentration to keep up with them right now. All I can think about are my friends who will die.

I started pacing as my impatience grew. I couldn't take the intensity that's drifting off of each of my family members, it was getting to me. Each one of us knowing people in this room would die was making us all a little on edge. Everyone except Jacob. He was stood there, listening and in putting but he didn't seem tense, or nervous or scared. I gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it, he ignored me. How can he seem so calm when he knows he's going to die? I ask myself. But I know all hope of knowing that answer is lost. All I can guess is that Jacob wants to be strong for the rest of his pack. I will not let him or any of the others die. Not for me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they all just stopped. They stopped talking, stopped thinking, and it seemed like they had stopped breathing. They all turned in unison to look at me. All worried, all waiting. I had missed something, that was sure, but they had all known I had zoned out hours ago. I search their minds, filtering through their thoughts, but I didn't have to look far. It was all in the front of their minds now. Alice had just seen me die.

"Oh please, like we didn't see that one coming a mile off! I'm refusing to go with them, they aren't gonna leave me alive are they?!" And there was movement again.

The talking continued, and this time I wanted to be involved. I searched through their brains, piecing together what I hadn't heard and then I figured out what they were doing. They know we can't defeat the Volturi alone. No way on Earth would that happen. So, Edward suggested we call in some favors. The idea being that we get enough Vampire covens and packs from all over the world to fight with us, then we can win so easily. The problem is, if they refuse to fight the Volturi, we need a back up plan. This is what they are doing now… A plan B.

"No that won't work, they'll see that coming." Emmett protested loudly, pulling me back into reality.

"I have a plan B," I muttered.

"Okay… Tell us." Jasper encouraged.

"If they won't fight with us, then we don't fight at all. Its too risky."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sam asked me nervously.

"Leave that part up to me…" They weren't looking hopeful at all. "Trust me, please?" I asked. "It's my mess, let me sort it out if this plan can't happen." I looked straight into Carlisle's eyes, knowing he'd be the one to have the final word.

"Okay. Only if this doesn't work out." I nodded.

"Zara, what are you planning on doing? Huh? What is your plan B? Don't just walk away from me!" Jacob was screaming at me from the other side of the opening. I stopped, dead in my tracks. "Tell me what you're going to do" He was closer now, in the middle of the beautiful circle shaped opening. I turned to look at him, and slowly walked back to where he was stood.

"Just trust me Jacob, okay?" I whispered.

"The only thing I don't trust you with, is your own life," he smiled. "I can't lose you."

"I never said you will" I replied, reaching up and kissing his lips softly.

"I can't lose the feelings you give me, the way you make me feel like I'm the only one who matters. Or that I know I love you and there's no changing it or stopping it, but I don't want to anyway. I know I've given you my heart and I trust you enough not to break it, and I know I'm taking a risk but to me its worth it, because in the moments we spend together, I know that's where I want to be. Right here, with you. I can't lose the feeling of forgiving you when they make a mistake and knowing in my heart you wont make the same one twice, and I know that it will end somehow, but I'm willing to put everything on the line to make it last as long as possible, because when I'm with you it's the only place you wanna be, its like we belong together, It's like fate. I know that I don't wanna live without you and I'd do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I know I'd happily die for you and I know you would for me, because we are more important to each other than ourselves. We fit together and I know you inside and out, yet you still manage to surprise me with the smallest things. We just understand each other and there's never an explanation needed. Every minute of every hour of every day, you are on my mind, in every single way. But most importantly, the one thing I cannot lose, is you." Jacob spoke the words as if they were the only way he could hold onto me, the only way to make me not do the one thing he feared. He fears my death and I think in the back of their minds, they all know. My plan B, is to die.

**Quote: "Every minute of every hour of every day, you are on my mind, in every single way." Its not mine, Josh wrote it.**

**Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The plans were set into motion within the next couple of hours. All the Cullen's apart from Esme went out looking for their old acquaintances. The pack set off looking for others of their kind, leaving Esme and I alone at the Cullen's house. Esme was left behind because one of the family members needed to be here for when the Vampires and wolves turn up. If they turn up. I was left behind purely because I don't know any other Vampires or wolves, and they're all afraid that I'd somehow stupidly bump into the Volturi… I know I'm blonde but that's insulting.

I told my parents that I would be staying here for the next couple of days, I explained that I had a school project that involved me becoming part of a family that was nothing like my own. Stupidly, my parents fell for it. That's what you get when you have rich parents, they don't really know what is going on in your life. In this case, that is the best thing that has ever happened to me, it means they wont be in danger to the lead up of events. I grabbed a load of clothes and all the other essentials that I would need and shoved them in a bag before leaving my house and running full speed to the Cullen's.

I dropped my things in the huge, open, and light spare room, and went to find Esme. She was stood looking out of the huge glass wall, just staring into the distance. I stood beside her, and watched her perfect heart-shaped face. Her caramel coloured hair, hung around her face, and her slender body seemed frozen still. After a while, I looked away into the direction of which she was staring. I wondered what she was really looking at or for, but didn't want to search her mind to find out. Her thoughts are personal and private; I have no right to know them.

After a while, I couldn't take the silence any more, so I asked the first thing that came into my head. "Esme… Why did Carlisle turn you into a vampire? I know he only did because you would die and you had no other choice. But what happened?" I asked her cautiously.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts and turned to face me. She smiled solemnly and spoke softly. "I lost my baby, and became very ill. I jumped off of a cliff. Carlisle found me, and turned me into a vampire." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." It took a bit of time to sink in. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I had I would never have asked." The words stumbled out of my mouth. But Esme hushed me anyway.

"It's okay. In many ways, I am very grateful for it. If my baby hadn't died, this would have never happened to me. I would never have met Carlisle, and never of had this family." She replied, as a soft smile came to her face. "Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Aaron, Jasmine and in many ways you and Bella, are my children now. I'm very happy with what I have here, I wouldn't change it for the world," she continued.

I smiled at her. She see's me as her daughter too! I never knew that. Suddenly I felt very comfortable about staying here with Esme. I didn't mind that it was just us, or that I had never really gotten to know her as well as I had the others. This was my chance now. And I would take it.

"There's one thing that I have always wanted to know about you Zara." Esme asked me quietly.

"Okay…?"

"You have had so much to deal with in your life, and as a human I can imagine it is all a lot harder to deal with. How come you haven't just given in? How come you didn't just jump like I did?" She asked me curiously.

I looked at her shocked by her question at first. But it occurred to me that Edward wouldn't have told his family my past, and Aaron wouldn't have wanted them to know. "Believe me, I tried to die many times. I tried to jump." I whispered.

"What happened? Couldn't you bring yourself to?" She asked me, fear filling her voice.

"Yes, I would have jumped. I would have bled to death. I would have drowned, and I would have hung. But Aaron showed up every time. I never had enough time to complete the task." I replied softly.

Esme nodded. "I can imagine."

"The worst part, the part that scares me the most is knowing that I had the guts to. Knowing that I'm still okay with dying, even now, I'm not afraid to kill myself. It makes me wonder whether I'm worth it. Whether I deserve a life when I am so happy to die." Emotion had flooded my voice, but I would not cry. I would not give in.

She looked at me with knowing eyes. She understood how I was feeling, and I could tell that she had felt it too for a long time after her almost escape from reality. But she was lucky; she'd ended up with a different way out. She had ended up with immortality. Unfortunately for me, I already kind of have that.

"I'm glad he stopped you," She whispered, "You are far too special to die." She smiled, and I saw that there was more to her words, than what she had said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"You don't see yourself very clearly at all," she laughed. "You keep us all together, you know. Before we knew who you were, everything was slowly starting to fall apart, with both my family and the pack. You turned up and gradually everything fell back into place. You sure do keep the Quiluete's in line, and somehow, you made my family slot back together again. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. Rosalie was on the verge of leaving."

"I don't see how I could have made her stay." I answered.  
"She'll never tell you, but she is fascinated by you. She says she has never come across a human quite like you before. She's more scared about you dying than herself." Esme answered as she became lost in her memories of Rosalie.

"Why?" I asked her, pulling her back.

"Because you remind her of herself, in a way. You have a natural beauty, and the way you care for your families more than yourself. Rosalie is very much like that, even if she doesn't show it much." Esme answered proudly.

I nodded. I could see that in Rosalie. She cares so much about her family. Especially Emmett. They really are a perfect couple. I smiled as I thought about how perfect they must seem compared to Jacob and I. We are perfect for each other, but Rosalie and Emmett's perfection shines through them in every way possible. It makes me wonder, how others interpret mine and Jacob's relationship. But at the same time, I really don't care what people think; I know that Jacob and I will be together forever, in life or death. No matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was late when I finally dragged myself up the stairs and fell into bed. I didn't bother changing my clothes or even getting in the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillows I was asleep. My sleep was comfortable and quiet. But I also felt very alone and not fully asleep. I know I am very aware of Jacob and where he is, what he's doing. I can safely say that even though we haven't been together alone since the night in the field in Greece, I should be comfortable with his absence. But being back here and knowing he should be here but is away risking his life for me, makes me worry about him. It makes me miss him. There has been many times at night when I haven't been able to sleep. Jacob is somehow connected to me; he always knows when I need him. So when I can't sleep, about five minutes later, he would appear on my bed next to me, and I'd fall asleep straight away in his arms. I do not have that comfort now.

I didn't bother getting out of bed in the morning; I hadn't come to my senses. Everything was a huge blur, I couldn't hear or see straight, and I know it's because I'm worried for my families. All I could think of was how much I longed for Jacob to be around, so I could talk to him, to watch his movements, smell his scent. I wanted him to hold me close to him and tell me everything would turn out okay. I wanted him to kiss me to make me forget what was going on around us. I wanted him to be the only thing that existed to me, because if he were the only thing in my existence, none of this would be happening. These are the reasons that I stayed in bed, trying to block out the mixture of sounds coming from all around the house and its grounds. I tried to block out the light that was seeping through the window and I tried to block out the overtaking smell that I couldn't quite tell what it was.

Sometime around lunch I pulled myself out of bed, took a shower and got ready. I felt very on edge was I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't feel right. Nothing felt right to me now. I didn't feel whole anymore, as if part of me had left. Part of me has left, but I know it's coming back. Jacob will be back. I sighed heavily as I pulled myself from the room. I had made sense of the noises and the smells, vampires and wolves had started to turn up in their numbers to fight with us. Or to at least hear us out. Some just wanted to meet me, others wanted to fight along side me. I say they're crazy, but if they are willing then I will not say no.

I slowly walk down the stairs and ambled into the rarely used kitchen. "Oh there you are hunnie," Esme called to me. "I was just about to come and ask you If you would like me to make you some lunch." She smiled brightly as I took a seat at the breakfast table. I noticed many red, amber, brown and blue eyes were on me. All of them were watching my every move.

"Ummm, no thanks Esme. I really don't feel like eating." I tried to smile back to her, but I don't think a smile really formed on my face. She looked at me worried for a while.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked me in a motherly tone.

"Nothing. I just don't think I can stomach food right now." I replied, looking down at the marble counter.

"Zara, hunnie, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong." She insisted.

"It's nothing… I just miss him… Them… All of them." I whispered.

She was next to me within a millisecond. She pulled me into a cold embrace, wrapping her arms around me. "Me too." She breathed. We stayed there for a while, until she finally broke from me. She smiled again and turned towards the strangers that were all around us. Many more had appeared in the room as this happened, and I turned to take them all in. "Everyone this is Zara, the girl you have all been waiting to meet."

I smiled weakly at them. I know I don't look strong right now, but I will when Jacob gets back. Esme started saying names and introducing me to each one, but I couldn't really take them in. My mind was elsewhere. "It's so nice to meet you." A female with bright blue eyes smiled at me. I smiled back unsure of what to say.

"We have heard many stories about you. Some of which I am sure are prophecies, but some of which I know to be true." A male standing next to her said. "It's an honour to meet you, we have always wanted to." He gestured to his other four pack members.

"Stories?" I asked… "I didn't even know there were stories about me, other than the Warrior Princess ones. Care to share?" I asked him openly.

"Of course. You should know the stories about yourself." He smiled widely, and his handsome face seemed much more beautiful than before.

"My favourite story is about how you came to be. You were once just a normal human you know? A wolf firstly bit you. Very few wolves are venomous, those that are, turn humans into them, just like vampires do. Your blood however is different to a normal human; you have a very special and rare blood type. Am I correct?" I nodded and he continued. "Your blood type changed the venom, molded it into a form that your body preferred. A vampire next bit you, and again your body changed the venom. You became the first and only half vampire half wolf in existence.

"Your gift as a vampire was to be able to sense things about anyone you came across, whether it was a human or an animal, you would know all about it. Soon you came across witchcraft. You sensed they were different and you knew what they could do. You didn't want to change what you were though, more than anything, you wanted to be normal again. But your parents wanted you to be stronger, faster, and more powerful. They wanted to make sure Eve would never be penetrated, never overtaken. You became their guinea pig; they tested potions and spells on you until you became the most powerful witch in existence. When they found a witch more so than you, they would change you again. Somehow, no one knows how, you stayed good. You were never once tempted by evil. Many say that it was because your parents had put you through so much.

"You hated what your parents were doing to you, but you never once complained. You just learned what they asked of you, drank what they gave you, and never gave up hope that one day it would all be over. They basically took you and made you become a person you didn't want to be. They designed you. And still you had faith, still you looked to God for answers, and asked him to forgive them for what they were doing. Your faith became your lifeline but soon, some people became afraid of you. You were to be feared as the most powerful person in the world for the rest of your life. It was then that you also found out that your parents were arranging your marriage to a vampire. This was the thing that made you leave Eve. You didn't want an arranged marriage without love or passion. And your parents said you must, and that there was no such this as true love but you refused to agree with them, and eventually left, looking for the one thing they said you'd never find.

"They sent people after you, vampires, wolves, witches and humans alike all came looking for you, only to find that they couldn't find their way back when they couldn't find you. And so we all settled here in this world, waiting for the day we would find you again. And here you are in front of us. I must admit you are much, much more beautiful than I expected, really very breath-taking. However, for a person of great strength, ability and power, you don't look very happy or strong at all." He finally finished. "Sorry if you think my opinion is rude, that is not how I mean that statement to come across. I just mean that you look very unsure about yourself and your ability, we were expecting someone with a much more of confidence about them."

I smiled at him. "You aren't meeting me on my best day" I replied. "Normally, I would be raring to go, but today I wish I could just disappear."

"Honest… that's good. But the question is, why do you wish you could disappear?" He asked me smoothly.

I smiled again. "That's my business. Lets just say if I disappeared, this wouldn't be happening. Everyone would be safe."

He nodded at me, "Sometimes these things have to happen. So did you find what you came looking for? Did you find your true love? Just about everyone wants to know."

A huge smile spread across my face, and a simple nod was all I needed as my answer.

"When do we get to meet the lucky man?" The female asked me.

"I'm guessing you already did, but he'll be back… Soon." I think I was trying to convince myself that he would be back more than anything. I have a nagging feeling that I shouldn't have let him go with them. But it's too late now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taken so long to write, I had writers block.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Slowly the days passed, the Cullens and the pack didn't return. Alice called explaining that the Volturi had to hold off on their plans for a week or so, due to some complications with their guards. Somehow Alice had also run into the pack and they too, decided they would keep searching for wolves. It was coming up to a week since they had left, and I was growing very anxious. I just wanted them all to come back home safely.

Time seems to move so slowly when you know the ones you love are away, however it seems to move so fast when you know they are in danger. So for the past week, my life has seemed like a roller coaster, one moment slow and one moment unstoppable. Personally, I wish time would just hurry up.

I have no idea where the Quiluete's or the Cullen's are, which country they are in, whether they have split up or are together. I just wish I could know if they are okay. But I know I will not know anything until they return. Wolves and vampires are bringing messages back for Esme and I, telling us that our loved ones are safe, and where they were, and where they were heading. I know that both families will have basically circled the world by the time they get back.

Some vampires and packs had turned up due to rumor of what was happening, many wanted to know if it was true, others said that they felt like they were supposed to come here, few said that they prophesized what was happening and came as soon as they had found out. It didn't matter to me how they knew what was going on, as long as they were here to help.

I, however, am very suspicious of some, especially the ones who just turn up without being asked. So every time a newbie turns up, I search their minds, searching for the truth, however they are all true to their words. None have been sent by the Volturi to find out what is going on.

This house turned from extremely peaceful to extremely vibrant within seconds of the first arrivals. Knowing about half cannot sleep, they have to entertain themselves and gain trust that they will need from each other for the up coming fight. In the garden and forest many lessons were being taken, some learning to fight, others learning to control their gifts. Wolves were taking lessons about fighting the Volturi from those previously part of their clan. I sat on the sidelines for many of these lessons, but joined in a few, especially when I needed to take my mind off of what was going on outside of Forks.

I spent a lot of my time within the past week making new acquaintances, and new friends. I tried my hardest to keep conversations but everyone knew my thoughts were elsewhere. I keep seeing Esme eyeing me nervously, but I pretend I haven't noticed a thing. I know she's just worried about me, and the way I have been acting since they left. Sometimes I close myself in my room, and just wait out the hours with a completely blank mind, other times I take a walk or talk to someone as much as I possibly can. I've had prophecies made about me, and premonitions taken. My future has been read, and they cannot see death in my path anymore. Those that are gifted with the gift of foresight keep telling me that I am the one who will change the world. I am not known amongst these as Princess of Eve, I'm known as the chosen one. I have no idea what they are talking about, but I am sure that that destiny will find me in time, just as this one has.

I was stood watching one of the many lessons taking place around me, when Esme appeared at my side. Something had been troubling me over the past couple of days and I finally decided I would ask her about it. "Esme, how did Alice see them die? She can't see half beings like myself or the pack, and as our fate is intertwined with yours, she shouldn't have been able to see the others fates either."

Esme smiled, "you really can be clever sometimes, I asked the same thing at the time. It was because you were there, for some reason at that exact second you subconsciously made her gift stronger, and in that second she had the vision. Normally she wouldn't be able to do that. Edward and Jasper said that you have done it to them too before, you don't realize you're doing it."

"Well then isn't that a bad thing? What if I make one of the Volturi's gifts stronger?"

"You won't, purely because you will be using your gift anyway."

I looked away from her in thought. I hope she is right, because if she isn't we could have a bit of an issue on our hands. I think I will ask Edward about it when he gets back, he's read my mind and maybe he'll know. For now I think I should start practicing my gifts and fighting until they return. I must be ready for when this all happens. It's time that I pull myself out of the little bubble I have been in since they left and get to work. If I don't, something really bad might happen when this fight takes place.


	23. Chapter 23

**HI GUYS, I'M SORRY BUT IT'S DOUBTFUL I WILL BE FINISHING THE STORY. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE HAD A ROUGH COUPLE OF YEARS WITH SCHOOL AND STARTING UNIVERSITY ETC. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING IT AND BEING SO NICE ABOUT MY WRITING, IT IS REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**I AM NOW THINKING OF STARTING A NEW FANFICTION, STILL PROBABLY BASED AROUND TWILIGHT. I THINK IT WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO GET GOING AS I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME, BUT I WILL POST A LINK ON HERE IN CASE ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING AND REVIEWING IT!**

**JORDAN**

**(.net/s/8066403/1/bAria_b_bSeneca_b)**


End file.
